When It's Wrong It's Right
by Bree loves your story
Summary: Inuyasha is a talented star quarter. Kagome was a girl from another town. One kiss could be in their minds forever or will they find a way to be together? Rated M for mature for future LEMONS! This story basically includes all major character . I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

**JAuthor note: this is my frist fan fic EVER so please be nice. Probaly not the best spelling or grammar I'm really not a frequent writer but I'm was Intrested to know if anybody would like where I'm going with this story and if I get a handful of follows I will countie the story until it's complete. If anyone is a beta reader or has any ideas let me know. Please enjoy my story.**

* * *

One Autumn afternoon after the sun had set, Inuyasha was walking toward a football flood lights hit the field and effortlessly lit up the sat ready for the game to began,both sides of the Field had a heavy amount of

was so ready for this game.

His inner demon was raging to get to the game. He was the star quarter back.

Inuyasha as quarterback they haven't lost a single game!

Miroku ran up and slapped his friend on the back.

"Are you ready for this game!"

Inuyasha mouth spread into a devilish smirk

" You know I got this"

Miroku laughed and turned to greet Kouga and Narkau, who also happened to be on the team. Theyare an exclusive jock friend group.

As his buddy's joked as they prepared for the game Inuyasha couldn't help to think about his girlfriend kikkyo.

They Had been dating for a year and he was feeling like he might love her.

She was the cheerleading captain and the most popular girl in school.

Even though Inuyasha was the star quarter back some humansand demons still relish in the fact he's hanyou.

Most frowned opened a human and demon relationship, because it resulted in half breeds.

Kikkyo isa talented miko at theirHigh school. Hangokou High School.

They are the Mighty sharks!

"Alright team it's time to get out there and kick some Hornet ass!" The coach yelled.

The team grabbed there helmets putting them on. One by one the got ready facing there biggest rivals, the hornets.

Everyone was lined up and in position.

"10!...42!...hut hike!"

The ball went zooming through the air, Inuyasha with his demon sped ran intercepting the throw and running down field.

He smirked feeling like this was all too easy.

•••••

Kagome sat in the bleachers.

She was barley paying attention to the game, and nither was her bestfriend sango.

Sango always seemed to be on her phone texting and snapchatting.

Kagome was watching her younger brother souta scramble on the sidelines.

He was the Hornets water boy and she had voulnteered to take her brother so he could fufil his duties.

Even though her good friend Hojo was on the football team as well.

She never really was into the game or understood the basics of it .

She turnedto face her friend as her ebony hair fell behind her shoulder.

"Hey sango do you know how long these games go for " she sighed

Sango looked up from her phone

" I'm pretty sure two hours,maybe we are gonna be here awhile"

Kagome let out another long sigh and she looked at the players running down the field.

She noticed one of the other teams players , she had no idea why but seeing him made her want to pay attention, even though she couldn't make Him out well somthingpulled her in his direction but she ignored the feelings.

Her brow furrowed.

"Sango look at the player with the ball"

She glanced up from her phone

" what about him kagome" she answered teasingly.

" do you know him"

Kagome laughed.

"No I j-just... Oh nevermind"

She smiled and leaned back closing her eyes. Before she knew it she was passed out on her friends lap.

Loud buzzers alerted the gamewas over and Kagome shot up and gasped.

" did I sleep the whole game!"

Sango nodded but didn't say anything .

'Oh well she thought as she got up to get souta. Hojo approached.

"Hey Kagome pretty big loss! I thought we could win"

Kagome patted Hojos back.

" better luck next time"

she smiled and her younger brother appeared before her.

" I'm beat sis, do you think you could get me a drink before we head home?"

Kagome smiled and nodded her head

"Sure Souta, go get in the car with Sango and I'll meet you two there with some drinks"

They both nodded and headed off to the car as Kagome walk towards concessions stand.

••••••••

Inuyasha was pumped he just won his team another game in the bag!

He slid off his football helmet and set it on the bench next to him as he chugged some of his water.

"Inuyasha!"

A females voice called out.

"Great game! I knew you'd win us this one too.." Her voice trailed off.

He turned around to see kikkyo her black hair was in a high pony tail and she looked cold from cheering outside the whole game.

He stepped forward and wrapped an arm around her waist placing a kiss on her cheek.

" and you did a great job cheering me on cheer captain" he smirked.

"Why don't you go get my car started and I'll take you home babe"

She looked up at his golden eyes and nodded before walking off.

Inuyasha sighed and let out a big yawn he was exhuasted from his full day today.

Suddenly he felt a strong aura walking passed him, the smell of coconut and hibiscus flowers filled hissensitive nose and his head snapped right in the direction.

What his eyes stuck too he'd never forget.

It was a girl, but her aura was tremendously powerful, she was beautiful.

Her midnight black hair fell just down the middle of her back, shehad hazel eyes and a soft expression on her face.

She wore a baby blue peacoat, and light denien jeans that hugged her ass, as she was curvy but still had a tiny waist.

She had grey boots that came up alittle passed her knees and she was walkingnow towards the consessions.

Inuyasha couldn't help himself but to stare.

He wasn't even thinking about the fact he was happily taken in his eyes.

'I need to talk to her'

He thought as he got up from the bench he watched her get drinks and walkoff towards the bleachers to get to the second parking lot on the other side of the field.

He followed after her thinking to himself

'what am I doing, this is crazy. I need to talk to her'

he couldn't figure it out. Why everything in his power waspulling him to her.

••••

Kagome walked back behind the bleachers to avoid all the traffic at the main entrance.

'It's cold I can't wait to get to the car'

She then felt a presence behind her, she snapped around to find nobody and countieud to walk.

Her feelingof someone watching or following got stronger and she turned around again to see a boy, a foot ball player.

He was dressed in the rivial teams gear and he had long Sliver hair pulled back in a pony tail on his head.

His eye where glowing yellow/orange and it was the strongest feature she could make out beside the two dog ears resting ontop of his head.

He took a few steps closer to her.

Kagome got nervous and found herself backed into a bar holding the structure of the bleachers

" I couldn't help but to follow you, I feel like I'm being pushed toward you"

He stepped closer to her,they were making eye contact and nither one blinked.

Kagome couldn't help but to feel hypnotized by his presence andcouldn't even work up any words to say to the stranger.

Inuyasha got closer there faces just inches apart eyes still locked on each other and that's when their lips meet.

It was like a lighting when there lips touched, a jolt sent tingles downtheir spine from the act of affection.

Now usually Kagome wasn't this type of girl but somthing about him, she just couldn't protest or stop.

Inuyasha eyes closed as the kiss deepened and Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck. Before eitherof them realized he had stepped back to take a breath.

As soon as cold air hit his lips he realized 'kikkyo! What have I done'

but he didn't feel to bad. The expression on the girls face was of shock and a deep blush spread across her cheeks.

"Who are you.."

She whispered

"Don't you know your suppose to know someone before you go around kissing them!"

Her tone got louder, and her face still was red as tomatoe.

Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk losing his previous thought about his currentgirlfriend, because the girl infront of him was so intoxicating to his senses he couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry.. U-uh..."

"Kagome"

She answered.

"Oh well yes. I'm sorry Kagome for being so rude just somthing about you.. Told me I should come over here.. And I honsetly couldn't help myself" he confessed.

Her blush turned 5 shades darker and she clutched the drinks in her hand.

"I have to go.."

She looked into the strong golden eyes and smiled not feeling embrassed or regret he had kissed her.

It was the best kiss she had ever had not that she had many and even though she had no idea even his name it felt right when their lips touched.

"INUYASHA"

Yelled a man with black hair it was short and in a tiny ponytail on the back of his head.

'Inuyasha'

Kagome thought.

.'so that's his name'

before she could even say goodbye he was gone from infront of her. She sighed touching her lips with her coldfingers before waking for the car.

'I don't even know him but that kiss was somthing' she thought.

Kagome got to the car and got in.

"What took so long"

sango asked.

"Ill tell you when we get home"

Kagome said. Before taking off on the hour drive home.

* * *

 **re-edited.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome pulled into the driveway of her mothers home.

Kagome's mother is a lawyer so the cars they drive and the house they live in is insanely nice.

As the trio stepped through the double doors, nice marble title filled the floors and a huge wrap aroundstair case.

On the huge wall behind the stair case was a hand panited family portrait.

Sango started her descent up the stairs to kagome'sroom and as always her nose was in her phone.

"Hurry up Kagome, let's get settled and warm, I'm still freezing from sitting outside and we even drove home for an hour"

she said walking towards the white double doors which lead to Kagome massive bedroom.

"Mother!"

Kagome called out

No response.

'She must be out on another date' she thought.

"Souta please get ready to go to bed"

she commanded to her younger brother and he nodded doing as she said.

Someone had to make sure souta was doing what he was suppose to since their mother was almost always on a date.

It has been that way since Kagomesfathers passed away 10 years ago.

Kagome held the rail to the stairs and walked up them into her room.

She unbuttoned her coat and slid off her boots before plopping down on her bed.

"Sango"

Kags said lightly

"Yes?" She replied.

" I met a boy when I was getting drinks for us, actually I'm pretty sure he was that football player I told you to look at"

"Well did you get his number?!" Sango said excited for her friend.

"No...but he kissed me"

"He WHAT! You don't even know him Kagome!" She said shocked.

" I know but it's like I couldn't help myself, witch you know isn't me! Something about him was so alluring" she confessed.

" But it probably doesn't even matter... I'll probably never see him again" she sighed as she closed her eyes.

Soon both girls were asleep for the night.

••••••••

LEMON WARNIG!

••••••••

Inuyasha and Kikkyo sat outside her house in Inuyashas car.

Inuyasha rested his hand on her thigh and rubbed softly as he leaned over to kiss her jaw line to her neck.

Kikkyo blushed and put her hand over Inuyasha's hand, her lips parted and just as shewas about to protest her boyfriends actions, he pressed his lips to hers and she kissed back passionately. Inuyasha moved his hand high and suddenly snatched her  
from the passenger seat pulling her to straddle him on his lap.

A smirk curled on theend of his mouth as he ran his hand through her hair and grasped a handful yanking it back to lick up her neck and bite down leaving countless hickeys.

Kikkyo shuddered and a small moans escaped her mouth.

Inuyasha was not gentle anytime himand Kikkyo were intimate his inner demon dominated the situation and in turn dominated Kikkyo, and she loved it.

Inuyashas hand traveled up the cheerleaders skirt and he started to tease her rubbing on her already soaked panties.

Kikkyo face flushedinto a deep blush and she moaned in his ear, witch nearly sent him over the edge.

It took everything in him not to rip off everything she had on and take her on this public street in his car.

Slowly he slid two fingers in her warm womanhood and sheclutched his shoulders and started to ride his fingers.

Inuyasha bit his bottom lip as he watched his black hair beauty enjoy herself.

His other hand slip under her top pushing it up so both breast were exposed and he nipped at the pink bud beforesucking.

Kikkyo a head flew backwards as she let out a louder moan

"O-o-oh... I-Inuyasha hu-uhh"

Just as he was about to really start the party kikkyo's porch light came on and her fathers head popped out.

"Kikkyo!" He shouted.

Kikkyosfaced turned from pleasure to alerted and she kissed Inuyasha forehead before pulling down her top and getting off him opening the door.

"Bye babe.. I'll see you tomorrow"

she winked at him before blowing a kiss and going inside to her house.

As soon as Kikkyo was gone Inuyasha couldn't help but to think about the kiss he shared earlier with that girl.

He couldn't help but wonder if he would ever see her again and he wish he could understand what drew him to her so much.

He reached downand started his car and started driving off towards his home.

His hands clutched the steering wheel and he thought more about the girl he didn't know but he kissed.

Inu decided he would probaly never see her again and to just brush it off.

He wasrelieved that tomorrow is Saturday and he could sleep.

Inuyasha pulled into his driveway and got it to go inside a familiar sent filled his nose.

His older brother had let himself in to Inuyashas home.

Both his parents were passed away so he

had his own house and so did his pompous brother.

"What are you doing here"

he said not bothering to even look for his brother, he set his keys down and went in his room slipping on sweatpants to get comfortable as he took his ponytail down and his long hair fell behind him.

" I felt something today"

a calm strong voiceCame from the living room.

Inuyasha walked into the living room to find his older brother sesshomaru sitting in the recliner his long Sliver hair hung behind him he wore a dark gray business suit and held a very professional vibe around him.

"What do youmean, what could have been so important that you show up to my house" Inuyasha said coldly.

Sesshomaru didn't look at his brother but calmly replied once more.

"I believe a mate to either of us was in this town tonight" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and replied.

" yea she was, Kikkyo my girlfriend remember, my mate" Inuyasha said proudly.

Sesshomaru shook his head in disagreement but didn't say anything.

"What!" Inuyasha yelled angry at his brothers silent response.

" she's not your true mate and you know it" his brother said coldly.

"No I don't know it! If I was to mate anyone it would be her" he shouted

His older brother stood up and shook his head in disaprovement.

"So are you telling me you did not feel the stronger presence while you were at your game" sesshomaru pointed out.

"That feeling means one of either you or I mate was close" he countied.

"Or maybe you didn't feel it because your a half breed" his brother mentioned.

Inuyashas eyes went from gold to red and he clenched his fist.

"GET OUT" he yelled.

His older brother got up and walked out the door. Inuyasha sat down on the couch and let out a deep sigh as he leaned back.

All the memories of the girl he kissed earlier filled his head, how she looked how she smelt how standing infront of her felt.

He couldn't help but to think to himself,' is my brother right?

Is she my mate?

Or is she suppose to be his?

Or is he even right about that meaning she's a mate?

I love Kikkyo don't I?'

He questioned in his head before he fell into a deep slumberon his couch.

* * *

 **Re-edited**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shri**

* * *

Sesshomaru awoke in his massive bed a servant had pulled the blinds openat 8amon the dot to wake the lord. Sesshomaru is a successful bussnies man with ties to the mayor and politics of the town he owned 3/4 of all the building in the town.

He was loaded, but never let the money go to his head. The long hair demon stood off his bed and picked a dark blue suit for his day. After he was ready he stepped out getting in his BMW. The lord decided he would stop by a flower shop to get his

/assistant a bouquet. It was her birthday and sesshomaru was a kind boss. He pulled up to the flower shop and got out of the car walking in. Suddenly a strong presence passed by the left of the lord and then he knew. The same feeling he felt yesterday  
,he knew. The potential mate was near by. Sesshomaru decide not to waste anymore time and walked towards the aura.

••••••

Kagome stood infront of bouquets of roses. Kagome decided she need to get some new flowers for her grandfathers shrine the old ones have welted and died. She bent down to smell the flowers and a wide grin hit her lips. Her fragile hand grasped a bouqueof  
blue roses and she stood up. 2 feet away from her stood a tall sliverhair man, his hair was to his rear and he had a crescent shaped moon on his forehead, there was also stripes down the accents of his cheekbones. He was extremely handsome

an/well dressed. Kagome instantly blushed and thought to herself as the man stared' wow he looks a lot like the boy who kissed me' she smiled and decided to say something to him first since he was starring.

"Hello, how are you?"

Kagome smiled saying those words softly.

Sesshomaru tooken back by her talking to him and no just disregarding him smiled kindly.

"This sesshomaru is doing well" he smiled witch was rare for him.

"So your names sesshomaru?" She questioned

The dog demon nodded.

"My names Kagome" she said sweetly.

Sesshomaru smiled again(werid right)

"That's a nice name" he said

She nodded then spoke

" anyways is there something wrong with my hair or somthing?" She looked slightly nervous.

She shook his head

"No your just beautiful and I couldn't help but to stare" he confessed confidently.

Kagome blushed and smelled the bouquet of flowers in her hands.

"Do you like those?" He questioned

She nodded.

"Well you can just have them, I own this store" he said.

Kagome smiled big and without noticed stepped in and hugged him.

"Thank you so much" she said as she squeezed around him then let go

"Listen, I usually am not so forward about things like this but I'd love to take you out on a date Kagome" he said confidently .

She smiled loving how forward he was being.

"I'd love too" she smiled feel lucky such a handsome guy would ask such a thing.

"Great, I'll have someone pick you up at 8 o clock Friday , just text this number your adress" he handed her a bussniess card and she took it smiling she walked out of the shop. 'Wow I just got a date and a bouquet of flowers for free! Score!' She did  
/a silent dance before getting into her car.

•••••

The light breeze in the air made it a little chillier of a day. As Inuyasha walked across the school grounds, Fresh new start of the school day he still felt triumphant from last nights win. A soft voice called out to him as soon as he entered the building  
/from down the hall. He knew who's voice it was. Kikkyo. She ran up to him giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey handsome, sorry about last night" she said with a small blushed appearing across her face, as she moved her index finger in circles on his chest as she looked into his eyes. A smirk rose on his lips and he reached around grabbing a handful

of her ass whispering next to her ear"don't worry your gonna get it later" then he let go. "On a serious note would you like to accompany me todinner this Friday night?" He smiled.

She nodded, "of corse, you know I'd like that" the school bell rang and he kissed her forehead and walked off to his class.

"See you later"

Inuyasha walked into his frist period math class and sat down at his desk as the teacher started his lecture Inuyasha couldn't help but to ponder questions in his head completely not paying attention to the teachers lecture. 'What if sesshomaru is right  
/about that girl... Is Kikkyo really my mate?' he shook his head. 'Of corse she is.' He thought. 'But what if he is right' he questioned agin. 'You know maybe she was his mate and I kissed her' he smirked thinking he kissed his brothers mate first.""MrInuyasha  
/would you like to tell the class the answer to the problem on the bored" the teacher called out. Inuyasha ears flattened on his head of disapproved and growled low."I don't know couldn't you tell I wasn't listening to you" the teacher obviously  
/got angery and yelled slightly loud.

"Detention!"

Inuyasha groaned and he got up and took the slip heading towards detention.

••••••

As Friday arrived sesshomaru was thrilled about his date tonight, thrilled that out of the 500 years he's been alive that he might not have to look for a mate anymore. Sesshomaru was dressed in a jet black suit and had a dark purple tie to accent

his face marks, he slid on a Rolex watch and headed out to his car. He glanced down at his phone and saw the addresses heading to his dates house. Sesshomaru had a single red rose on the passenger seat of his car he had his servant pick up earlier.  
/As his all black BMW pulled up to the house he realized this girl was not poor and smiled thinking that if she was his mate, how perfect of a match they already are. Sesshomaru honked his horn once to alert the girl he had arrived his eyes pasted  
/on the double doored entrance of her house. Within 5 minutes he saw the girl step out and sesshomaru almost felt blush warm his cheeks at the sight of her. She worn a sparkling sliver strapless dress that went just alitte bit above her knees and  
/it hugged her curves wonderfully. She had on sliver pumps that matched her dress and her hair was in an updo of curls and a small pecie of her bangs hugged the curve of her face. She clutched a hand bag and got into the car.

"Why hello, and how is this sesshomaru this fine fall evening?" She smiled looking into his eyes for an answer.

"Well at first the day was long, but believe it or not I feel better now" his hand reached up and caressed her cheek, he slowly rubbed his thumb on her cheek.

"You look beautiful Kagome." He said.

She blushed about 10 different shades of pink and then responded.

"Thank you.. You look very handsome as well" his hand fell from her cheek and he pulled out of the drive way driving to the fancy Greek restaurant he had picked prior. Kagome realized she was sitting on somthing and then held up the rose

from under her rump."Ohhhh.. I smashed your flower with my ass" she said worryingly.

He chuckled and then she smiled knowing it wasn't a big deal and started to laugh. They bother laugh together and he said to her " that's okay you smushed your rose with your ass, it was for you" she smiled and leaned over placing a soft kiss on his  
/cheek" thank you sesshomaru"

•••••

Inuyasha sat in Kikkyo's driveway anxiously flexing his hands against the rubber of the steering wheel. Waiting for her to get ready was probably the most aggravating half on hour of his life. His dog ears flattened and a small snarl left his

throat. "FINALLY!" As she walked down the wooden steps of her porch. As the raven haired woman climbed into Inuyasha's car. Suddenly Inuyasha's nose turned up in slight disgust. "What are you wearing Kikkyo " Her eyes got wide because Inuyasha

/was dressed so nice. Black slacks and a red dress shirt fitting his muscular form. She looked down at herself, oversized crayon pink colored sweatshirt, with washed out jeans. Pink furr boots, and her hair was just straight and flat down her back.""What?!  
/What's the occasion?!" She said with a fire in her voice. Inuyasha closed his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. "It's the anniversary of the day I made you mine. I asked you out for dinner so I can treat you like a queen. But no ,

I already waited on you long enough to get ready so this is fine. " his foot hit the gas as they stormed toward the most expensive restaurant in town. Kikkyo's favorite food. Greek. They pulled up to the restaurant and valet parked 1999 Cadillac

/for the couple and walked in together. As the waiter was walking them to a table on the several balconies in the Greek restaurant a strong aura and two familiar scents hit his nose. His brother sesshomaru for sure, but was it really that

beautiful girl he kissed under the bleachers? As they were almost to their table he saw his Sesshomaru and Kagome. 'THAT BASTARD!' Inuyasha inner demon raged and his eyes started to take the change from golden to red, his fist tightened

into balls and a low growl escaped his lips as him and Kikkyo sat at their table right across from them. Sesshomaru knew his younger brother was there but refused to pay any attention or even look in his direction. Kagome was having such a good

/time on her date she never even noticed.

"Are you okay babe you seem tense?" Kikkyo Said softly knowing she messed up placed her hand over his. Inuyasha snapped back and his eyes changed to normal.

"Yes I'm fine, l'm just disgusted that my brother is here." He confessed in a bitter tone.

"Don't worry let's have a good night babe, I'm sorry that I forgot about today and I want to make it up to you" she smiled.

Inuyasha noticed Kikkyo trying and smiled back at her even though he was pissed off, and things hadn't been going well so would fake it for her though.

"Thank you babe I know you will, order whatever you want" he said looking her in the eyes trying to forget about. The table across from them.

••••••••

Kagome and Sesshomaru had a few glasses of wine, but hey what is a few more. They both couldn't stop making each other laugh. The girl was so goofy and had a good taste in humor ontop of being so beautiful, her aura felt strong , her eyes are

beautiful. He could name it seemed like a million things wonderful about Kagome, and he was smiling, witch was not Sesshomaru chachter to show any weakness. But she pushed his soft spot right.

Kagome couldn't believe how good of a time they were having and ontop of that she was getting tipsy from all the free wine.

"I'm so happy you invited me I'm having a wonderful time here with you" her voice trailed off in a rather seductive way and her hazel eyes meet his Amber eyes. He kept eye contact and a tension started to build between them.

"I'm having an extraordinarily extra fine night as well" he said in a soft growling like tone.

"Do you want to go back to my place and watch a new movie?"Sesshomaru fang slightly bite into his bottom lip.

"I'd love to.."

Kagome said back as she stood up Sesshomaru hooked his arm around hers and they left for the car. Kagome is no virgin even though she's only been with a few boys she knows what watch a movie means. He was so extermly handsome she couldn't help

but to want to know what it's like to be with someone so rich so powerful. So perfect. The valet brought the car and sesshomaru opened the door for her as she got it then got in himself and drove off towards his magnificent home. He was speeding,

/he could not wait to get there. They pulled up and he guided her to a movie theater in his home she could not believe home big the home was or that there was a nicer home than hers. Sesshomaru picked out a new movie and he went to the top

of the room to put the film in.

•••••

LEMON WARNING

••••••

Sesshomaru walked back down the stairs his hand in his pocket and he bite his bottom lip as he approached her she stood there staring him into the eyes as he got closer and closer and right when he was about two feet away Kagome close the space

and instantly kissed Sesshomaru, wrapping her arms around his r neck he instantly kissed back with intensity and passion sliding his tongue passed her lips and her gladly excepting. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist

and she started to pull of the jacket of his suit as it fell to the ground she unloosened his tie throwing that behind her as their lips stayed locked in a deep kiss, she slowly unbuttoned his shirt as he unzipped the back of her dress. Kagome

/pushed her body up against him and pulled off the white under shirt feeling up Sesshomaru strong firm abs to his chest. He slid off her dress and pulled off her bra and sat down in a theater chair with her straddling him he noticed her amazing

/body, it was curvy in all the right places her breast weren't to big or to small and she had a tattoo of a moon with chandler like accents underneath she also had roses that were black and gray down her side and thigh and all she had on was

panties. Sesshomaru groped her ass and broke the kiss, kissing up her neck and nipping the skin softly growling next to her letting her know who's the boss. Kagome moans softly pushing her breasts against his bare chest as she ran her fingers

through his long beautiful traced his claws down her sides and gripped her waist tight pulling her closer and kissed down her chest his fangs grazed across her pink bud and he nipped her breast before biting down firmly sucking.

Kagome moaned loud and leaned her head back and she stared to grind in his lap. Kagome was completely ingolfed in Sesshomaru wanting this and him so much, it didn't matter this was the first date this was special. Sesshomaru inner demon took

over and he'd dug his claws into her hips and he motion her hips down hard his manhood was buldging throw his pants and Kagome knew it. She reached down and unzipped his pants and slid her hand down his silk boxers feeling the soft flesh of

his manhood she rand her fingers down and gripped tightly pulling up and twisting down at a good ruthum. Sesshomaru closed his eyes as he flicked his tounge across her adjacent nipple sucking and bitting leaving bite marks and hickeys on each

breast and marks as he gripped on her hips. Sesshomaru stood up with Kagome still wrapped around him and he took his free hand and used his claw to cut the last remaining clothes she had, her panties, she was naked except for the pumps still

on her feet and thats how Sesshomaru liked it. He set Kagome down on her feet and she reached up letting her midnight hair fall down in loose curls down her back. They stared into each other's eye once more full of lust and want Sesshomaru

walked into her until she was against the wall where the projector was projecting the movie he turned her around and bent her over. Kagome a hands held them self against the wall and she bite her lip looking down at the floor her bangs

fell infront of her eyes as Sesshomaru dropped his remains clothes and slapped her ass hard leaving a dark hand print.

"H-huuuhh mm" Kagome whined loving the pain and pleasure combined. Sesshomaru started to run the top of his manhood against the soaking wet inviting entrance and Kagome moaned softly starting to beg.

"P-please lor-d-d S-Sesshomaru" she whispers biting her lip hard.

Sesshomaru reached over and grabbed a handful of her soft hair pulling her head back so his lips were right by her ear.

"Mmmm please what" he teased in a sexy tone.

"Plea-" Kagome gasped cut off, Sesshomaru could not even wait for her to finish begging he slammed himself into her grabbing her ass swueezing leaving bruises as he rammed into her relentlessly her tight wet walls clutching and twitching him

as he dove in and out. Kagome lost it moaning loud between gasp of air almost screaming his name as he dominated her gorgeous body. Violating her felt so good and he only got rougher with him smashing his hips into her harder almost as if

he wanted to break her in half.

" Sesshomaur! Huuhhnn f-f-uck yes!" Kagome yelled as she gave herself to him submissively cumming all over as it ran down there legs he did not stop, he felt her legs start to weaken under his intense love and he picked her up walking back

over to the theater chairs he sat down once more he was still inside her and he held her hips but did not move.

" please your Lord. Move." He whispered in her ear. She could not help but to grown at him as she started to move her ass up and down sliding him in and out and then her hips started to rock taking all of him in she bounce harder and faster coming to  
/an end all over again before releasing once more all over his manhood but it still wasn't over. Sesshomaru tightened his grip on her hips again and let her move but started smashing back up underneath her as she moved makeing it almost unbearable  
/pleasure. Kagome moans ingolfed the rooms atmospher and Sesshomaru groaned in pleasure before shooting his hot speed into her and slowly came to a stop holding her naked body against his. They both panted and their lips meet again in another passionate  
/Kiss then Kagome rested her head on his chest and almost passed out instantly. Sesshomaru stroked her hair and pushed it behind her ear kissing her forehead. This sesshomaru like her.a lot. He stood up and pulled out slowly not to wake her still  
causing

/a quiet sleepy moan to escape her supple lips. He walked to his bedroom and laided her down on his Canopy bed. He laid down next to her and soon they were both fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun hit Kagomes face at 8 am on the dot , it was a harsh reminder that she couldn't sleep comfortably forever she groaned and rolled over in the oversized bed to find Sesshomaru just a half a foot away from her. He was still sleeping and he

looked peaceful. Kagome reached over and touched his cheek softly and right at that second the lords eyes shot open. Sleepy eyes starred back at her and a small smile hit the corner or his mouth.

" good morning My lord" she smiled as her tone was soft and welcoming.

" Good morning beautiful" he replied back, reaching up he put his hand over Kagomes and kept her gaze. Kagome blushed knowing the event of last night and not feeling bad. He had really shown her a good time, and boy did she have one.

"Would you like to make breakfast with me?" Sesshomaru asked in a sleepy voice.

"I'd love that" she smiled.

Sesshomaru sat up still completely naked and stood up walking towards his closet he put on his robe and tossed Kagome over a spare black silk robe he had. She put it on and followed him towards the kitchen. he sat at the bar and she began looking for  
/ingredients for their meal. Sesshomaru watched the Miko and without noticing bite down on his lip. 'I could get use to this' Sesshomaru thought to himself.

••••••

Inuyasha awoke to his alarm clock going off, he reached over, his head was still buried in his pillow and he hit the snooze botton before letting out a low growl displeased he had to get rose and walked to the closet to pick out his clothes for

today. Even though it was saturday morning Inuyasha had to go to his school at noon to meet with his team and practice. This was the last Saturday he'd have to do that. Inuyasha Slid on a pair of dark denim pants and a black v neck and formed to his  
/firm torso. He grabbed a zip up hoodie on the way out the door. After he had arrived to the school he made his way to the football field to see his couch but no other team member or even the cheerleaders they had practice too. The sky looked gray  
/and Inuyasha could smell the fall rain, that would be falling soon.

"Hey kiddo" the coach said patting his star quarterbacks back.

"Practice has been canceled today due to this nasty rain " the coach said with a smile.

"Okay coach" Inuyasha replied somewhat relived he didn't have to practice.

"Thank you for being on time, but your free to go" the coach said before waving Inuyasha. The hanyou turned to leave before a fimilar scent hit his nose. It was Kikkyo. Inuyasha figured he might as well go find her. Inuyasha took off the direction  
/in her scent witch lead to one of the entrances to the high school. 'Why is she inside?' He thought. 'There's nothing going on her but practice and that's canceled' he tough to himself. He countied down the hall and noticed that her scent stopped  
/at the girls locker room. Inuyasha wanted to surprise Kikkyo so he opened the door quietly but what he heard when he opened the door he wish he didn't.

"Huuhhnn uhhhhh fuck" Kikkyo moaned. Inuyasha heart sank and his heart filled with anger. His woman was here moaning the smell of her arousal was everywhere, and now another fimilar scent hit his nose. He walked around the corner to get a better look.  
/What he saw made his blood boil.

"How dose that feel Kikkyo? Don't I please you better than that Inuyasha of yours" the male said as he had Kikkyo bent over in the locker rooms showers as the water ran. The whole room smelt like sex and sounded like someone was running in flip flops.;"kikkyo's  
eye shut tight as she took him in and she groaned in pleasure.

"Mm mm yes you feel so good, so much better than Inuyasha"

Inuyasha could not believe his eyes, witch changed from yellow to red in amateur of seconds then he reached over and punched a locker in the locker room making a loud "BANG" and a huge dent in the locker. kikkyo's eyes shot open and she saw her boyfriend  
/there. She gasped and pushed the boy off her. Inuyasha eyes locked on the dude fucking his woman and low and behold. It was his friend Naraku. Inuyasha fist went into balls and he could feel his rational side of thinking start to slip away. Naraku  
/started to let out a manical laugh and Kikkyo had tears start rolling down her face. She knew she ruined her relationship but mostly cared that she finally got caught. She had been fuxking Naraku behind Inuyasha sback for 6 months.

;"" YOU BASTARD! " he shouted as he almost instantly appeared infront of Naraku grabbing his throat squeezing around his once friends neck.

The demon just laughed seeming unharmed by Inuyashas actions and Kikkyo shreked grabbing Inuyashas arm

"don't hurt him!" She yelled.

This just pissed Inuyasha off even more he tightened his grip into Narakus neck and slammed him down on the title of the locker room floor breaking the ground underneath .Naraku was now in a hole. Inuyasha created hundreds of dollars

of damage in just a few mintues. The half demon let go of his once friends neck and stood up walking towards the door.

"Hope he makes you happy baby , because your all his now" Inuyasha called out as he exited the locker rooms. Inuyasha hands slid into his pockets and he walked for his car he barley ever was sad but small tears slid down his cheeks as he got into

his car he clenched the steering wheel. He couldn't believe she was cheating on him. After everything he's dose for that wench. Inuyasha gritted his teeth and his heart was In pain. His foot stomped on the gas petal and he sped towards home.

His phone started buzzing on the passenger seat and he picked it up. It was Kikkyo. Inuyasha answered but gave her no chance to speak,

"Don't fucking call me you nasty Wench" he yelled before hanging up the phone. Inuyasha pulled up to his house and went inside. He just wanted to go back to bed. this was enough for today. He crawled into his bed and pulled the covers over his

head. A few more tears slid down his cheeks before he had fallen back asleep.

 **Thank you guys so much for reading my story so far and I hope your liking it. I'm litterally writing this on my iPhone in notes haha so most likely when a sentence doesn't make sense it's because of my auto correct I'm trying to go through and re edit.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author notes: there is a LEMON in this chapter. So only read if you are old enough. Also things are getting so scandalous.. Were you expecting this?! Reveiws keep me motivated! I welcome any ideas and constructive criticism.**

* * *

hIt had been a week since Inuyasha had found out Kikkyo was cheating. Inuyasha twirled a pen between his fingers as he stared down at the test beneath him. He felt someone nudge him from the desk behind and he looked behind him. His friend Kouga handed  
/him a note and Inuyasha carefully unfolded it. ' party at my house this weekend?' Inuyasha smiled and nodded in approval. ' maybe I can find a girl to keep my mind off that wench' Inuyasha thought to himself. Suddenly the bell rang and he was on to  
/the next class.

•••••••

It had been a week since Kagome had stayed the night with Sesshomaru. He had not called her since then and frankly Kagome was not insulted. She knew he was a busy, important man. Kagome sat at the science lab. Sango and Kagome were lab partners.;""Kagome  
/there is a big party this Saturday.. Would you please come with me"

Sango practically begged out in desperation. Sango knew her bestfriend did not like going to such events, but she really want her to come. It was October so Kagome knew this would be a coustumes party.

Kagome let out a long groan.

" do I have too?"

"Yes please"

Sango smiled.

"We can have similar coustumes maybe."

Sangos eyes wides and she squealed loving her own proposal.

"Is there a problem ladies?" The teacher snapped looking in their direction.

"No" the answered in unison before giggling quietly to each other.

••••••

Sesshomaru sat at his desk. He leaned back in his chair and let out a sigh of content. He could not help but to think about the miko he encournter a week ago. He had thought about her everyday since their date. The thought of her underneath him

made a lustful yearning in the pit of his stomach. Everything about her was alluring and he couldn't help but to smile that she could potentially be his mate. He thought about what kind of date he'd take her on next. He wanted to impress her.

He had not tried to contact her because he wanted her to miss him and their encounter, so that when he did call her she'd be immediately willing. The phone on his desk rang and he picked it up.

"Sesshomaru you have a meeting in 15 mintues with the mayor" his assiasnt reminded.

"Thank you" he said emotionless in his word before hanging up the phone. 'This sesshomaru will call the mikotomorrow' his thought boomed as he walked down the hall to his meeting.

••••••••••

It was finally the day of Kogas party. Sango walked up the marble steps of Kagomes home and knocked before opening the door.

"hello Kags?"

She shouted

Kagomes reply came from down the hall

.

"I'm in here!"

Sango headed down the hall to the room that just served as a vanity for kagome to get ready. Kagome was dressed in a tight black spandex body suit. There was a slit from the top of the chest to Kagome belly button to show some skin. Not

that the tight body suit didn't hug her curves perfectly. She had on black thigh high boots and a head band with cat ears. Kagome had also put in lime green contacts that made her eyes look like a cat. Sangos jaw dropped.

"Damn Kagome you look hot!" Her friend laughed smiling. Sango had on a nurse outfit with socks to her thighs and white pumps. "Are you ready to blow this pop sickle stand?" She questioned and her friend nodded. The two girls walked out to Sangos

car and took off towards the parties adress.

••••••

Loud music could be heard from down the road. Inuyasha pulled up to Kogas house and stepped out of his car dressed casually but he brought a scary alien mask on his back pocket just in case. He approached the front door and let himself in. There

must had been over 400 people in Kogas house spread out to the back yard and to a huge shop that was in his backyard. There were lights flashing in all directions with diffrwnt patterns and colors. Some people were dancing others drinking

or having social conversations. It was a rager and you could barley here yourself think over how loud the music was.

"Inuyasha!" Kouga called as he came over to him with a beer.

"Would you like this" he held the drink outs

Inuyasha snatched it from Kouga and cracked off the top with his claw and shot gunned the whole thing.

" thanks bro" Inuyasha smirked.

"Why don't you go flirt with some of theses fine hunnies" his friend teased.

The half demon smiled.

" oh you know I will"

They both laughed before Kouga walked off to a different part of the party

. •••

Sango was so excited to get inside the party she did not wait for Kagome to get out of the car when they pulled up. Kagome let out a deep sigh 'great she makes me come with her and then she ditches me' Kagome got out and let herself into the party.  
/As soon as she walked in she could feel eyes on her. Eyes basically eye fucking her. She shivered off the feeling having only herself to blame for looking so good. Kagome smiled to herself in a way enjoying the silent attention she walked

toward the kitchen and found a shot glass and some vodka. Kagome had done 3 shots back to back before deciding to go find sango. Kagome must had searched the part for 20 mintues before she spotted Sango. Sango was up against a wall in the

hall with a fimilar boy she felt like she had seen before. He was dressed as a doctor witch was some what ironic because of Sangos nurse outfit. He had a small ponytail in his ebony hair and prayer beads wrapped around his wrist. They were

lip locked and she saw the teen group her friends ass. Kagome laughed to herself and decided to make some new friends as Sango made new love Intrest. Hey atleast she want not on her walked down the hall that she assumed was closed

off to everyone else because of the hundreds of people there and there was not one person in the hall. Or so she thought.

••••••

Inuyasha was in Kogas room. He was helping himself to some whiskey Koga had hid in there. He gripped the bottle and leaned his head back chugging a few sips before feeling some ones aura a strong and fimilar one. He snapped his neck to see someone  
/walk by. He set the bottle down and walked to the doorway of the hall and that when he saw her. It was the girl he kissed that night after the football game. A wide smirk hit Inuyasha face like a slap and he walked behind her before reaching

out to touch her shoulder.

"Hey.. Kagome right?" Inuyasha said softly.

The girl had got startled and turned around her eyes were big and her expression was of shock, before she recognized the boy before her. It was him. The boy that kissed her after the game. The one she thought she'd never see again.;"She nodded and smiled.

"Hey stranger" she giggled. Kagome was drunk or if she wasn't she was getting there.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you" Inuyasha said his eyes searched down her body. She was so attractive. He didn't know her they had only kissed one, but he felt lust towards her already. Inuyasha could tell she wasn't sober like the frist

night they met, but he sure wasn't sober either.

"You got that right buddy" she smiled slurring the last word she said before laughing.

Inuyasha laughed too and he could not help but not too she was silly.

Kagome took a step closer to him and inhale his scent. He smelled like mint and rain. She looked up at him and like that their eyes were locked.

"How do you make me feel this way" Inuyasha whispered

"I was gonna ask you the same thing" she replied bearly audio able. Inuyasha couldn't help himself anymore. The smell of her the way she looked at him, he was pretty sure this girl gave him butterflies. How was thy possible? Kikkyo never gave

him butterflies in the pit of his stomach and they had been together awhile. Inuyasha placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her without thinking. Kagome welcomed the affection feeling the strong tingles sent down her body from the soft

kiss. Kagomes hands came up and she grasped the hoodie that clinched to his chest. She parted her lips to let him slip his tounge passed. Inuyasha got closer to the girl and moved both his hands to her hips and pulled her in more. She

was so warm. Kagome closed her eyes as they kissed loving the feel of him against her, the warmth. She felt secure in his arms she felt as if her heart even had butterflies.

"Inuyasha your so unbelieveable we haven't even been broken up for that long and your already kissing sluts!"

KIkkyo yelled when she had saw the couple.

Inuyasha pulled from the kiss and looked at Kagome she looked shocked at what the girl said and the she looked angry.

"I'm not a rebound!l Kagome smacked his chest as she told him

Be for storming off.

Inuyasha was instantly infuriated. That stupid wench just ruined an amazing kiss with a girl he couldn't even he help himself around.

"Kikkyo why don't you mind your own business and go fuck your new boyfriend." He beamed back before walking back into kougas room too finish off the whiskey. 'So much for finding a lady tonight' he thought as he chugged more whiskey.

"••••

Kagome ran up the stairs where she last saw Sango and she was still there in a heavy make out Shesh. Kagome grabbed her hand.

"Sorry stud but me and my best friend will be going " as she pulled her away. Sango whined

"I'll call you!" She shouted to the boy she was in a lip lock with and Sango got in the car and Kagome felt her phone vibrate. She started her car before grabbing her phone. It was a text from Sesshomaru.

"Would you like to attend another datenext Sunday, you don't have to dress as fancy as last time" Kagome giggled and smiled feeling releaved almost after what had happened.

"I'd love to you already know" she texted back. Just as Kagome was about to pull a way Inuyasha had landed on the hood of her car. Her face turned to pure horror. She quickly gathered herself and ran to his aid. She brushed the hair

back on his face and he was unconscious. She looked across the yard to see a large amount of people staring at her and him and her car. She felt like a deer in headlights and that's when she noticed the other male across the yard

his hair was black and wavy down his back and he had a piercing red stare. She could feel him looking at her. His aura felt dirty and deceiving. Her attention quickly snapped back to the sliver haired hanyou.

"Sango I need help" she yelled at her friend in the car and she got out looking confused and frantic.

"How can I help Kagome?" She asked her friend. People started going back in the house.

"help me get him in the back seat!" She stated.

Sangos eyes grew"seriously Kagome?" Her friend shot back.

"Dead serious help me!" Kagome snapped back. The two girls pulled the unconscious boy into the back seat. Kagome went to get in her car once again and heard that red eyed demon say something.

"When he wakes up, make sure to tell him, I won" he snarled.

Kagome was angry at what he said and yelled across the yard before getting in to leave.

"Yea well fuck you buddy tell him yourself!"

She sped off and drove to Sangos house pulling out front and stopping.

"I thought I was staying the night " Sango said confused.

"Well plans change and I need to help him he's injured badly" her friend responded quietly.

"Bu-" Sango was cut off when Kagome grabbed the door and shut it pulling off. Kagome drove an drove til she arrived in rural woods that she as fimilar with she hid her car behind thick trees and bushes and locked the doors before

climbing back in the back seat with cupped his face and started at his peaceful looking expression. Then she shook his shoulder lightly

"Hey... Hey... Wake up..." She whispered.

A small groan passed his lips and his eyes flickered open before shutting again. Kagome knew he was hurt badly. She could feel his aura and it was weak. Whatever that red eyed demon did to him was not good. Kagome rested her hands

on his chest and zoned in on her miko powers. A light pink flow came from her hands as she tried to heal his wounds. She moved her hands and his breath sounded stronger but she could tell he was still in distress and her hands

where just not cutting it

"Please..wake up " she shook him again carefully.

Inuyasha still didn't wake up and when she touched his cheek it was cold. 'Damn' she thought to herself. Kagome knew that if her bare skin was against his and she put the effort into healing the boy it might work. Kagome reached up

and touched his ears rubbing softly. Even though Inuyasha was unconscious still it seemed to settle his expression. Kagome sat on the unconscious boys lap and slid off his shirt leaving his bare chest. 'Wow he has a nice body'

her thoughts practically screamed. She ran her down his abs feeling how perfectly firm they are. Kagome bit her lip and reached back in zipping her black body suit and let it fall exposing her breasts and upper half of her body

about down to her hips the fridged air in the car made her buds harden, she then reached her arms around the boy and pulled him against her. Their skin were pressed together tightly she rested her head on his shoulder and

put all her energy into healing him. A strong pink light shown from inside the car it would have blinded anyone from the outside looking in.

•••••

Inuyasha woke to see the aftermath of a light that just bearly was gone when he opened his eyes. He looked down and saw Kagome the girl he's kissed at the game and the party he could see her breast and his cheeks got hot thinking that

this beautiful girl that was so alluring was sitting in his lap topless. Inuyasha rubbed his head trying to put together how he had even got here in the frist place. He was confused because she seemed angry because of that bitch

Kikkyo and broke their kiss and left. That's when it hit him. Naraku had tried to apologize to Inuyasha by giving him a beer as soon as he took the frist sip he knew Naraku had poisoned his drink with something. When he tasted

the poison he dropped the beer on the floor and swung at Naraku only til feel weak and sluggish. He was loosing whatever strength he had because of what he drank. Then Naraku lifted Inuyasha by the neck like he had done to him

when he found him and Kikkyo and then, he squeezed his grip. He remember hearing the demon laugh as his grip tightened and he threw Inuyasha. That's when he landed on a hard metal surface. Kagomes hood. From there he was unconscious.

A snarl escaped his lips as he thought about it. 'That bastard!' His attention then snapped at the girl in his lap. Had she drawn the poison out? Inuyasha reached up and pushed the hair from her eyes and he gently ran his claws

down her arm and whispered.

"Hey..." The girls eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him.

"Hey...I'm glad your alright" she said gently and she tried to hold her head up from his should but for right now she was just to weak. She used a lot of her strength healing him.

Inuyasha could tell she was exhausted from helping him and rubbed her back softly.

"It's okay, you can relax" he said to her sweetly before resting his head against hers the both closed there eyes resting in silence. Inuyasha was in amazement. He had barley even known this girl but every time they encounter each

other it was special. They'd met twice and they were half naked in an embrace and it felt right. It felt like they had known each other for a million years. Kagome also felt safe. Inuyasha arms wrapped around her bare

back and held her in closer to him. Kagome let out a content sigh burring her face in the crook of his neck trying her best to regain her strength.

"Thank you Kagome" he whispered next to her ear and it sent chills down her back. Without thinking Kagome pressed a kiss to his neck her teeth slightly grazed before nipping at the skin. A low growl escaped the back of his throat his

inner demon liking the affection. Kagome liking the reaction let go of her descions making skills and kept going nipping his neck and biting leaving hickeys. Inuyasha hand went through her hair brushing it back and feeling the

soft locks Inbetween his fingers.

"You shouldn't start something you can't finish" Inuyasha tone was gentle and lustful and the words caressed her ear and in return she moaned softly against his skin. His hands slid down and he gripped her supple ass pulling

her tighter against him he leaned over and started placing kisses on her shoulder as she bit at his neck. His hands slid up her body his fingers traced over the roses that she had tattooed up her side and he caresses her breast

squeezing and fuxking the bud. Kagome moaned next to his Ear. She was being naughty whenever she was around him or Sesshomaru for that matter it was like she wasn't herself.

"Do you want me as bad as I want you?" The girl question as the seductive tone in her words rolled of her tongue quietly. Inuyasha smirked and closed his eyes inhaling her sweet scent. 'How bold. That's so hot' he thought to himself

before grabbing a handful of her coustume and pulling the rest of it off. He figured he left his actions do the talking. Kagome was still weak from healing him but she let him undress her the rest of the way. Her hands reached

down for the zipper of his pants feeling his manhood pressed against the denim she then buttoned And Inuyasha lifted himself off the seat allowing her to remove his remaining clothing her thighs squeezed down on him and there naked

body's were pressed together his manhood was Inbetween her slit and her aroused juices dripped down his hard member. Kagome used her strength and lifted her head of his should only to press her lips to his. He wrapped his arms

around her and kissed deeply. He slow moved his hips grinding softly a giant Kagome making his member slide between her clit and entrance. It was torture for Kagome. She inhaled sharply as there lips were together and moaned

into his mouth. Inuyashas senses went through the roof he wanted to just take her right then but he held of countering to tease her. The windows of the car were fogging and it was hot in the car. Kagome pulled back from the kiss

and looked into the hanyous eyes. He stared back and smiled.

"We don-" he was cut of when Kagomes womanhood basically swallowed him in her warm cavern. Inuyasha groaned in pleasure the inside of her feeling like excasty. She bit her lip and started moving up and down on him.

ss;""Mm mm uhhn" she let out his grith was a lot to fit and and her moans filled the car. Inuyasha closed his eyes relishing in the pleasure. They were taking this slow. Slowly Inuyasha laided her down on the back seat and she wrapped

her legs around his waist. He pushed into her and kept a sweet pace he leaned down kissing her gently nipping her lip and tasting her sweet taste. She gasped beneath him. Inuyasha could not understand why he didn't want to

be rough with her. When him and Kikkyo would be intimate he would ravage her. But this was diffrwnt. Inuyasha felt butterflies in his stomach as he pushed deep into her, he moaned as he placed more kisses up her jaw . He was making

love to her and he barley knew her. The passion in the air was thick.

••••

Kagome moaned softy as he stated up at his golden eyes. Kagome had no idea what had gotten into her but she felt so safe and loved underneath him. She slid her small hands up his back and just felt his strong body as he pushed

into her more.

"I-inuyasha" she moaned as she came. The spasmims from her womanhood made him lose it and he came right after her. He instinctively grabbed her in his arms and held her to his chest after he pulled out. She rested against him and

fell asleep and he followed the slumber as he embraced her.

••


	6. Chapter 6

The sky was a light shade of grey, soft pitter patters of rain hitting the roof. Water sliding down the window of the brunettes bedroom window. Her eyes opened slightly, highly annoyed from the noises around her waking her up. "Really" she said  
in an annoyed tone. Last night was crazy, Kagome acting all crazy over some dude. Meeting the most handsome guy she's ever seen, kissing his lips. Now reality struck, she was a mess still in her costume. Makeup smeared under her eyes. Hair a mess  
and oh no... HER PHONE. She frantically searched for her beloved iPhone. Till she found it under her pillow. She turned her phone on, the screen a picture of her and Kagome. Fifteen unread messages from Miroku. "He remembered!" The handsome man she  
met last night, who grazed her lips and stole her away from just a kiss. His messages consisted of 'hey beautiful' 'last night was amazing' 'can I see you again soon'. Sango's face turned red and she squealed. She hopped out of bed and ran to the  
shower .she striped and got in getting clean then she got out drying her hair and putting it up in a high ponytail. Brushes slid across her lids as she effortless blended light pink eyeshadow then doing a wing. Sango then dropped her towel and she  
found her favorite yoga pants with a light blue waist band. Then she pulled over a black halter top on that showed the bottom of her mid drift. She slipped on black sneakers. She had decided you would take a jog to the door clicked behind  
her as she stepped and she started jogging the four blocks to the gym. Her fingers grasped the handle to the door and she opened it, her breaths were shallow and consistent. She took a big swig of water from the fountain before finding a bench press  
that she would start her workout on. Sango was surprised to find that she was the only one at the gym. Her fingers curled around the bar and she pushed up. Sango was pretty strong for being a girl. Two 50 pound weights were on each end as she almost  
effortless lifted the bar up and down. After 10 sets she put the bar down and took a deep breath. She heard the gym door click and curious eyes shot to the door. Sangos heart skipped a beat as her eyes locked on Miroku. She swallowed a lump in her  
throat and decided to pretend as if she did not see him appear.

"I had a feeling you'd be here" a calming voice hit her ears.

Her mouth turned into a shit eating grin and she turned to look into his eyes.

"Did you now?" She giggled. Sango stood up And gave him a rather stern look.

"Are you stalking me Miroku?" She bite her lip trying not to let the giggles out as she toyed with him.

"Oh..no.. Sango I'm not stalking you but I came here to ask you something important..." He admitted to her nervously as he smiled awkwardly. Sango was at a loss for what the monk had to ask her and she smiled back.

"What is it then?" She spoke in soft tone trying to settle his nerves. He clenched his prayer beads that dangled by his wrist and closed the space between them until he was A foot away. His hands then reached out and grabbed her hands as he held  
them in his he confessed "Sango, I can't stop thinking about you, and I know we have only hung out a few times.. Would you please be my girl?" The monks face was flushed and he eagerly awaited her response. The teens jaw dropped she could feel the  
heat from her flushed cheeks and her plams felt sweaty at that moment. She couldn't believe she already had him where she wanted him.

Sango squealed in excitement after the realization hit as she nearly knocked him down jumping on to him in a tight embrace.

"Of course! Of course!" She squeaked out.

Little did she know about his sneaky hand that was headed to her rear. He grabbed a handful of her behind and gave a firm squeeze. Sango blushed and her hand meet his face in a matter of seconds.

"Hey leacher, just because I'm your girl dosent mean you can go around grabbing me like that!" She said firmly. Miroku could feel the sting on his skin from the slap but still managed to smile and laugh.

"Sorry beautiful this hand seems to have a mind of its own" he replied before pressing his lips to hers. Sango did not protest as Miroku pushed his tounge passed her lips being gentle with her. Sango pulled back only to catch her breath.

"You make me the happiest girl" she said smiling. Miroku place a kiss to her forehead and smiled back.

"You happen to make me the luckiest guy" he replied. As thy stayed in an embrace Sango noticed two more men Step into the gym. It was the host of the party last night and that sliver haired hanyou she helped her friend get into the car last night. Sango  
felt co fused. Last night the half demon was hurt badly and know she looking right at him and he looks like nothing like that ever happened. Miroku noticed his lovers attention was else where and let go of her as he sawy his friends

"Inuyasha, Koga! Are you to ready to get our work aout on" the two males smiled and walked towards the two.

"Sorry we are a little late Miroku, Inuyasha was late coming to get me" Koga replied as he threw Inuyasha under the bus.

"Yea well we all know what kind of night I had last night. We also all know that bastard is gonna get it when I see him" Inuyasha huffed in a irrated tone. The two laughed knowing he wasn't joking.

"Well let's get started" Koga said impatiently.

"You two before we start, I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend Sango" Miroku stated proudly rubbing Her back.

"Hello" she said before locking eyes with Inuyasha.

"Do you know where my bestfriend is? She won't answer my texts?" Sango questioned knowing the hanyou was with her last night. A small blush tinted his cheeks and he scratched the back of his head nervously. "Um well.. When she dropped me off this morning  
she didn't say much so,.." He trailed off. Sango knew something had happened and obviously he wasn't gonna spill. Sango picked up her phone texting Kagome.

'I'm coming to you house'. Then Sango kissed Miroku "I'll see you later okay?" She smiled before walking off to make the jog back to her house.

•••

Kagome slumped down in her large claw foot tub soaking in the warm water. Her eyes slowly closed and she thought about last night. She felt so embarrassed that she just had sex with him. She barley knew him at all. She was just trying to help him since  
he was so badly hurt, but why dose she feel so drawn to him. Why can't she control herself around sliver haired boys. Kagome shook her head 'he probably just thinks I'm some easy slut' she sighed. She thought about when she dropped him  
off this morning rubbing her temples in frustration

Flashback

Kagome clutched the steering wheel as she drop toward her destination. Tears slowly slid down her cheeks. Inuyasha could smell the salt from her tears and spoke up from the back seat. "Is everything alright?" Kagome sighed and just ignored his question  
and replied.

"Where am I taking you?"

Inuyasha knew the girl was lying but answered her anyways

"4th and dagger"

More tears slid down her cheeks as she drove toward the destination.

"Look I usually just don't go around doing things like that.." She said. Inuyasha looked at the ground and bite his lip rembering her underneath him. He understood what she meant by it but he had felt no regret and it made him nervous she felt regretful  
of their night. "I'm not a slut" she said in a slightly angry tone.

Inuyasha found a scrap of paper on the ground and then dug around in his pocket for something to write with he then jotted his number down on the paper. When they arrived at the destination Inuyasha got out putting he paper on the passenger seat  
of her car."I respect you Kagome" he said before headed off into his house.

End of flashback

Kagome placed a washcloth on her forehead and sighed once more. She knew Inuyasha meant what he said but she was still embarrassed and she felt some what guilty of her actions since she is currently going on dates with a extremely handsome  
,wealthy ,important ,youkai. Her lips pursed into a smile at the thought of Sesshomaru. She could not wait until their next date. What had the miko confused the most is some part of her wanted more of Inuyasha time and company, Kagome sat up in the  
bath and shook off all the stressful thoughts that consumed her mind. She slowly stood up wrapping a towel around her self and walking back into her bedroom to find Sango laying on her bed, of course on her phone.

"Would you mind telling me what happened last night?" Sango questioned without looking up from her phone. Kagome blushed and her small hand clenched the towel that was around her.

"I'm not sure I want to talk about it" she said softly.

"Well let me know when you want to spill because you can't hide it from me forever you know" Sango countered back.

Kagome dropped her towel and she put on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a deep red shirt that has criss cross ties over the chest.

"You know where I put my boots Sango?" She questioned the girl trying to change the subject.

" the last time I saw them was at the end of the bed when we got back from the game " she repiled. "On a different note this girl is no longer single" Sango beamed proudly.

"Let me guess the doctor?" Kagome giggled.

Sango smiled. "Yes! Isn't he so dreamy" Sangos eyes looked at her phones screen at her new boyfriend fb profile. "He actually is pretty good friends with that boy we put in the back seat last night" Sango said with a devilish smirk on her face. "So  
you should probably tell me what happened before I make him tell me what happened." Sangos stare was glued on Kagomes face as different emotions struck her.

"Un well... I healed him obviously" Kagome said stating the obvious. Trying to leave that conversation at that she tried again to change the subject. " would you like to go shopping with me?" Kagome smiled. Sango decided it was best to let her friend  
tell her on her own and she nodded liking that idea very much. Kagome pulled on her jacket and put on her boots before putting her hair In a Cute messy bun on her head. "I'm ready lets go" Kagome said as she grabbed her keys. Sango hopped up  
and follow her bff. They arrived after about a 10 minute car ride. Both girls got out and walked to the entrance. "Is there anything in particular we are looking for?" Sango questioned.

"I'm just ready for some new clothes, I wanna look nice when I go out with Sesshomaru again" Kagome answered. They both walked into Spencer's. It was a gag gift store basically with lots of different party favors and posters and some clothes. Sango walked  
to the back of the store where she knew the adult toys where and picked up a huge pink vibrator. The girl giggles and came up behind Kagome poking her In the butt with it before talking in the lowest voice she could. "Hey sexy it's me Sesshy want  
a taste of my meat" Sango said before busting out laughing. Kagomes eyes widened before she busted out in laughter also.

"HEY are you girls old enough to be holding that!" The girl at the check out stand called out to them. This only bad the two girls laugh harder. Of course they were old enough. Kagome turned around to respond to the cashier only to find it was the girl  
that yelled at her and Inuyasha at the Halloween party last night.

"YOU!" She proceeded as she pointed at Kagome. "You were kissing my man last night how dare you" she said her tone almost hissing in anger. Kagome was dumbfound she would even say that EXSPEACIALLY in a work setting.

"It didn't seem like he had a girlfriend when he was kissing me" Kagome responded rudely. "In fact I recall him saying somthing along the lines of 'why don't you go fuck your new boyfriend'" she almost teased back at her. The girl nearly growled. "Get  
out!" She practically screamed. Sango laughed at how upset she was and Kagome couldn't help but giggle. "You can't kick me out of here, it's a public store" Kagome then locked her arm around Sangos. "Let's go we wouldn't wanna buy anything from her  
anyway" Sango laughed at her comment as the girls walked out. As soon as the steed out of the store security was standing there.

"Wonderful" Kagome muttered.

••••


	7. Chapter 7

Today was a strange day. Good thing it was almost over. Hues of purples pinks and oranges painted the afternoons sky as the sun descended to its resting place for the night. Sesshomaru stepped out of his car taking a deep breath of the cold autumn air.  
The man confidential walked into the most expensive sushi bar in town, of course he owned it. It sounded delightful for dinner. The cashier immediately recognized the lord and ordered his usual as he sat. A waitress rushed to him setting a water and  
a tea on his table before dismissing herself. Sesshomaru grasped the news paper on the table and started to scan the text. It had been about ten minutes before Sesshomaru felt a strange feeling. It was someone's aura. He held the paper up still as  
if he was reading it but his eyes shot to look else where. He scanned the restaurant before he noticed her. In the back of the establishment stood a sliver haired female in the dish pit. Her hair was choppy and to her chin, her bangs fell diagonally  
against her face and her ears were pointed like the lords she had one magenta streek on each of her cheeks like him also and he eyes were a deep purple with orange shooting from the pupil. She was dressed in a work uniform with food all over her apron  
from doing dishes but even then Sesshomaru thought she was a sight for sore eyes. The girl let out a sigh and wiped her forehead looking obviously exhausted. The lord knew she was inu youkai like him but wondered why she'd be working such a low level  
job. Most dog youkai he meet were wealthy. Sesshomaru looked at his watch and wondered why his Senses had noticed the girl. He was so interested in her he hadn't noticed the food that had been placed on his table. His eyes quickly found the waitress  
and she came over without him mentioning anything.

"I need a box" he stated. She nodded and walked off to get one coming back and putting the food in the container. He grabbed the food from her hand and stood up to leave glancing at his watch once again. Sesshomaru took a final glance at the girl in the  
dish pit and as his eyes peered down her body. Even though she had on work clothes you could clearly see she had a nice blushed.

"Hn" he mentioned to himself before walking out the door. After all he did have a date with Kagome tonight and that sure did put a smile on his face. He had big plans for thereevening tonight. First the lord decided he would take her to play laser  
tag on a complete rented out arena where it would just be them. Then he planned to take her to the highest mountain next to city so they could look at the stars and the city lights on the hood of his car. He knew she'd be head over heels. As the lord  
headed to his home to get ready for the evenings events. A smirk crossed his lips. He wondered what would be in store tonight.

••••••••

Kagome stared into the massive mirror that was in her vanity room. She shook her head in disapproval as she looked over he outfit. She had no idea what to wear this time around for her date. She knew not to dress formal but she still wanted to impress  
the lord. He always was dressed professionally. Kagome opened the closet and dropped the dress she was trying on to the floor. She slid on dark denim skinny jeans that had a slit at both knees. She then pulled out a sweater she had not worn yet that  
was a nude color on each side of the sweater the seem was purposely split up the side until about where your rib cage would start, she the. Slid on nude ankle boots. As she went back infront of the mirror she nodded in approval. she then walked over  
to her vanity and slid on some gold bangles. Kagome hair was curled loosely down her back and she grabbed her purse when she heard a horn honk. As soon as she stepped out her front door she felt his eyes search down her and it gave her chills. She  
pulled open the BMW door to be pleasantly surprised. He was not dressed In a suit and it relieved her. His hair was pull back into a ponytail and he had on black long sleeved shirt that conformed to his toned figure nicely. He had on jeans also and  
she double take at his black nikes. She gave s big smile at him before she spoke.

"You look good" her eyes found his awaiting his response,

"Thank you, as do you. Always" he then started to back out of the drive way.

"What's in store tonight?" She questioned as her fingers played with the frayed denim at her knees.

"It is a surprise" he said kindly and reached over placing his free hand on her leg. Kagome cheeks flushed softly and she reached out and turned on the cars stereo. When they finally reached there destination Sesshomaru got out and then opened the passenger  
side door because he's a gentle men. Kagome got out and grabbed his hand looking at him she gave him a sweet smile. Sesshomaru shot back a goofy grin and lead her inside. As soon as the door shut behind him Kagomes mouth dropped in awe before her  
was a laser tag battle feild. It was rather dark besides the different colored UV lights lined along the barriers. Kagome felt excited she turned to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"You did this all for me?" She questioned.

"Well this building had always been laser tag but I did make reservations for just you and I to play" he said as he started her in the eyes. His stare made her feel beautiful. The way his Amber gaze assumed her. Kagome bit her lip and she closed the space  
between her and him before leaning next to his ear and whispering.

"Your on" then a small giggle escaped her as she slid off her shoes and grabbed a laser gun before running off to some part of the arena to hide.A grin shot across the demons face watching the direction she went off he also grabbed his laser gun  
and slid off his shoes heading in a different direction than liked the miko was so playful and he couldn't wait to win the game. Kagome hid behind a half wall that had lights down the sides and she slowly peaked her head around the corner trying  
not to giggle. As soon as she did so she sawthe laser from the gun zoom right pass her and she gasped before quickly hiding behind it once more. She then shot out from behind the wall squeezing the trigger ,shooting multiple laser in the direction  
the one came from, more shots fired from Sesshomarus end and Kagome laughed out loud as she ran to a new hiding place. She was having so much fun already.

"You know you should just surrender because I'm gonna win" Sesshomaru smirked. Kagome giggled and then Replied from across the room.

"In your dreams" she replied. Kagome got in an army crawl stance and made her way half way around the arena before a laser hit her in the butt. The miko gasped and a loud intercom robotic voice called out above the arena.

"Player one, has twolife's left, player two has 3 life's left" and then the automatic voice went away. Kagome could feel Sesshomaru was close and kept sneaking until she new his presence was behind another wall barrier. She then got Up as quietly  
as she could and approached it. To her surprised he jumped out shooting at her and she laughed and ducked then shooting back before one hit him in the arm.

"Player 2 has twolife's left ,Player one has two life's left." The voice repeated.

"HA! I got you and we are even!" She called out. He looked at her and then at her gun totally catching her off guard and shootings her with the laser again making her lose another life. Kagome gasped and took off running before hiding once more. She slide  
down the barrier and held her laser gun close peaking her head around the corner as the automated voice called out again assuring them who had one life and who had two. Sesshomaru moved wth demon speed into the direction the miko ran finally appearing  
right before her as she ran she gasped and stood there infront of him clutching her laser tag gun pointing it right at him. Not that it did any good since his gun was pointing at her. It was then She noticed Sesshomaru was shirtless, a blush shot  
across her face at his chiseled torso. He had such a sexy body Kagome felt aroused just looking at him. Sesshomaru could smell the arousal in the air, it smelt sweet almost like a fresh baked apple pie. The smell sent Sesshomaru youkai over the edge  
and his eyes instantly shot from golden to red. In a matter of seconds he was inches away from her. She held her gun steady and so did he they both starred into each other's eyes.

"Gimme a reason I shouldn't take you right now" he growled out in a husky tone as his piercing stare penetrated her gaze. Kagome was at a loss for words. She had no protest, her tongue was tied on what to say. He was so overwhelming she could have melted  
into a puddle of want right there. Sesshomaru squeezed the trigger on his laser gun and got Kagomes last life but the way she starred at him still he knew she didn't dropped her gun the voice reported the winner and declared the game over.  
He then dropped his gun also gathering up Kagome into his arms and kissing her deeply. The miko kissed back passionately wrapping her tounge around his. Her hands slid up his rock hard stomach to his chest , one of her arms wrapped around his neck  
as there kiss got deeper. Sesshomaru nipped at her lip and tightened his grip around her. He picked her up and set her on a barrier in the arena that made her at his level, he then kissed at her jaw growling sexually at her. Kagome submitted instantly  
letting him take control of her a soft moan escaped from her lips and she held onto him as he kissed on her. Curious hands found there way up her shirt, and slide under her bra caressing her supple breast he squeezed loving the feeling of her in his  
hand. He then bite at her neck in the crease of her shoulder and neck. His youkai pleaded the lord to mark her with intent but he was not ready for such a commitment. He moved his mouth from her soft skin and kissed her once again picking her back  
up he was ready to take the miko. He set her on the ground and turned her around so her back side was to him and bent her over. Even though she was still fully clothed and so was he, he planned to change that. Just as Sesshomaru gripped the back of  
the Miko's jeans to rip them off her perfect body ,a voice spoke.

"Hello?! Anybody in here?" The laser tag janitor came in pushing his cart toward the center of the room. A growl of disappointment escaped Sesshomaru throat, he wanted so badly to fuck her right here. Kagome face was so red of embarrassment she then giggled.  
" we were just leaving!" She called back to the old looking man who came to clean the arena. Kagome then grabbed a their shoes and slide here on. Sesshomaru pulled back on his shirt and kissed the mikos cheek as he grasped her hand. "Have a nice evening  
sir " Sesshomaru commented before they both headed back to his car. "That was a lot of fun" Kagome commented. Sesshomaru looked over at her"yea and it was just about to get more exciting" he let out a small chuckle and they got in the car. "Where  
too?" She questioned"I told you it's a surprise" he teased. Sesshomaru drove up a pass up a mountain. Kagomes eyes searched the trees and then she noticed the further they got into the wilderness the more beautiful the stars looked. The car  
pulled up to a clearing that over looked all the city lights and above it Mother Nature had painted the best Brie of the stars. The moon looked like you could reach out and touch it and the blue hues that pulled it all together was breath taking.  
Before the miko knew it Sesshomaru stepped out of the car and opened his trunk. He pulled out two blankets and acouple pillows he then spread out one of the blankets on the hood of the car and left the other neatly folded by the pillows, he then looked  
her straight in the eyes while she sat in the car and motioned with his finger to come outside. The miko stepped out of the car and came and sat on the hood. Sesshomaru sat next to her looking over her to see what she thought.

"Oh Sesshomaru this is beautiful" she said as she gazed into the moon. Kagome had always liked the moon she found the beauty in the moon and the night and she treasured the night almost more than day. Kagomes gazed changed to Sesshomaru who was looking  
at her with care in his eyes.

" not as beautiful as you" he said softly as they looked into one anothers eyes kagome reached out and grabbed his hand intwining her fingers in his. The demon kept her hand in his and pulled her into his chest he then wrapped the blanket around them  
and kissed her head as they both stared at the sky and the city. Kagome blushed as her head laid against his chest. She never felt so appericated or beautiful ,Sesshomaru made her feel that way. She was so attracted to the idea of him being so caring.  
She liked that he was older and had things going for him, after all Kagome was a senior in high school. She then let out and content sigh nuzzling into his warm chest the youkai let out a playful snarl and she giggled softly relaxing against him.  
style="color: rgb(69, 69, 69); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Thank you" she whispered to him. Sesshomaru froze when he heard her words, he never had a female thank him for things like this. He felt as though she truely appericated it and for that he felt all warm and fuzzy inside. He held her tight and the  
two stared into the sky together.

••••

Clawed fingers grabbed the black curtain in the hanyous home as he pulled it back inspecting the road. He could have swore he heard a scream of some sort. When he concluded nobody was there he went back to his couch. His hand grasped the remote as  
he flipped through channels not really finding anything he'd be Interested in watching. As he mindlessly flipped through the channels he couldn't help but to think about Kagome. He knew she was speical the way he got butterflies around her, the  
overwhelming feeling of connection, want and protection he felt as he looked at her. Now as he thought about it she was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. She was such a lure to him and he yearned to know why. He wanted more time  
with her. He wanted to show her that he needed to be in her life and the more he thought about it the more he convinced himself he would go find her. He need more of her time. His lips pursed into a smile at the thought of her lips against his  
and his memories of kissing her and touching her.. Memories of making love to her. Inuyasha had encounter the miko 3 times and as he sat and thought about it. His mind was made up.

"I'm in love with her" he said allowed even though there was nobody there to hear it.

••••


	8. Chapter

As the sun crept up into the sky after its long rest ,rays of light shot through Kagome's curtains. Birds could be heard chirping outside and the smell of bacon wafted through the magnificent home. Kagome's sleepy eyes fluttered opened and she sat  
/up in bed stretching her arms up as a big yawn escaped her mouth. The miko looked around her room and felt as if today would be a good day. The first thought Kagome had was of Inuyasha. She thought about his words. "I respect you Kagome. ' she seemed  
/to play the look on his face and the tone in his voice over and over in her mind. She still had not a clue why she couldn't control her actions around the half demon. It was like the moment she was near him she lost all rational way of decision making.  
/He was like a black hole of hottness and it sucked her in. Kagome blushed and scolded herself. Why was she thinking about Inuyasha when she had just been out with Sesshomaru last night. Kagome's face went into her hands and she shook her head

as she laughed nervously to herself. 'Why can't I just pick one' she thought. Her mind then traveled to thoughts of Sesshomaru. He was such a gentle men. So kind to her yet dominant to her. The one time they did get intimate Kagome knew exactly

/what she was getting herself into that night. Hell she welcomed him with open arms basically. Kagome slowly stood up off her bed and pulled on her robe and slippers. She decided that all these thoughts about boys were stressing her out and she'd  
think

/about this later. Kagome went into her closet picking up her black and red school uniform. She slid on the skirt and then the top and pulled her socks on that came up alittle bit past her knees she then slid on her shows and looked in the mirror.  
/'Hmmm' she thought as she tried to come up with a way to do her hair today. She decided a high pony tail would have to do and grabbed her book bag before going downstairs. She grabbed a piece of bacon of the counter and thanked the nanny for making  
/breakfast before leaving out the door. Kagome opened the door to her pearl white Lexus and started the drive to school. She could not wait to see Sango. Kagome parked her car and hurried up the steps to the school. her eyes scanned the hallways and  
/the many faces before she saw Sango leaned up against her locker of course glued to her phone. Kagome approached her and nudged the demon slayers shoulder.

"Hey Sango how are you?" Kagome smiled as she waited for Sangos reply.

"I'm really good Kagome! Me and Miroku went on such a romantic date " Sango said smiling like a goon.

" I also had a super romantic date!" Kagome replied. Both girls then giggled.

"Details?" Sango said putting her phone in her pocket.

"You first" Kagome pointed at the demon slayer with a wide smile.

"Okay first he picked me up and we watched a movie only we didn't really pay attention to the movie we missed 75% of the movie because we were kissing" Sango giggled and then took a breath before countieing.

"Then we drove back to his place and we talk and talked and the. You. Know." Sango blushed and but her lip thinking about her date only making her cheeks darken. Kagome playfully by her shoulder

"You bad girl you" both girls laughed. "Your turn" Sango let out.

Kagome smiled. "Well , first he took me to the laser tag arena in the city and he he it completely rented out for just the two of us to play! And it was so sweet and playing was so much fun! I had a blast! I think we almost were going to do it there but  
/the janitor walked In so we left. Then he drove me up the mountain to a clearing and I could see all the stars and city lights and he held me!" Kagome blushed proudly and smiled looking at Sangos surprise expression.

"Shut up! That's amazing! What a catch Kagome." Right after she was done telling her best friend what happened the school bell rang and the girls headed off to English class together.

••••••

Inuyasha grasped his backpack slinging it over his shoulder , he walked into school to be immediately greeted by Miroku and Koga.

"Coach says we all need to meet In The commons on Thursday" Koga mentioned as the two males stopped. "Thanks Koga, how are you guys?" The three of them walked side by as they talked. "Haven't been able to stop thinking about this girl." Inuyasha

confessed to his friends. "You don't need to think about kikkyo anymore forget her" Koga said trying to reassure his friend. "No Koga I think he's talking about the beautiful ebony haired girl from the other town," he scratched his chin"I'm

pretty sure she's best friends with my girl Sango" he finished,looking at him. "Your right Miroku" Inuyasha sighed "I'm going to go to her school before her school gets out and see if I can find her." He said right when the bell rang. "Catch

you later" Koga said as he ran toward his class Miroku and Inuyasha went inside there math class and sat down. Inuyasha rested his cheek in his hand as he stared at the borad trying to follow the lecture he thought about what he would say. 'I've got  
/to find her I just got too'.

••••••

Clamy hands shook as it held the white stick with two pink lines in the center window. Tears streamed down the girls face and she clutched the device. kikkyo's brown eyes found the bathroom mirror and leaned her head back crying harder. 'How could this  
/happen!" She thought. The miko wasn't ready for a baby. Naraku would sure not be happy when he finds out. kikkyo's face suddenly turned green and she turned around to vomit in the toilet. The Raven hit girl stood up whiping her mouth with the sleeve  
/of her school uniform before leaving the school bathroom. Kikkyo walked down the hall and turned and stop infront of a class room door window staring at Narkau as he looked at the paper on his desk. The red eyed demons had snapped up and he looked  
/at the miko in the eye and winked. kikkyo blushed and then motioned for him to come into the hall. Naraku got up and said somthing to the teacher before stepping out into the hall.

"What is it?" His red gaze held her brown one.

"I'm.." She trailed off really scared to mention."what is it kikkyo what's so important I had to leave class?" The demon shot her a glare.

"I'm pregnant Naraku an-" she was cut off by a growl. "It's not mine. If there was any hands there was get rid of it. I'm not mated to you. I don't want your bastard child" he snarled throw his throat his repiled before shoving the miko against the locker.  
/"Don't bother me with your problems" he told her before walking back into his class. Tears started to fall down her face as she ran to the bathroom. She let out a yowl of pain and more tears started streaming down her face. "Whyyyyyyy" she whined  
/as more tears fell from her face. Then a light bulb went off in her head. Her tears instantly stoped falling and she looked into the mirror, a sinster smirk started to spread across her lips. 'Inuyasha' she thought. If she could convince him she  
was

/with his pup he would surely take her back and even provide a father for her unborn child. She would find him after school and break the news. Kikkyo grabbed a paper towel and dabbed the running mascara from her cheeks and straighten her skirt out  
/before headed back to class. This would work out for the best after all.

•••••••

The last bell of the ran and Kagome got up grabbing her book bag. The beautiful girl walked out of her class and ran into Sango in the hall. "Hey girly, wanna come over and do homework together?" Kagome invited her best friend. "I'm sorry Kagome but I  
/told Miroku I'd spend some time with him after school" Sango replied with a half guilty smile. "That's okay maybe tomorrow" Sango nodded. The girls walked their separate started walking toward her Lexus and that's when she felt the heavy

gaze of someone. Kagome looked up brushing her bangs out of her eyes and her eyes locked with a golden stare. Across the parking lot stood the white haired hanyou. Leaned up against his car he held the jacket to his uniform over his shoulder and a  
/sexy smirk spread across his lips. Kagomes heart started to race. She clutched the keys to her car unsure if she should just get in. Her car and go. Her nerves started to go crazy and she grabbed the door handle to her car afraid she might do something  
/without thinking. Right when she was about to pull the door open Inuyasha hand went over hers. He got there so quickly she didn't have time to escape. She stared at there hands touching before looking up at him her cheeks flushed in blush as

her heart raced. She felt butterflies flutter in her stomach at his touch. "W-what.. Are you doing here?" She questioned quietly.

"Kagome I needed to see you again. Please.. Will you spend some time with me? I know your not a slut an-" Inuyasha was caught off when Kagome put her finger to his lips to silence him.

"You want to spend time with me?" She questioned the blush on her face darkening.

"Ever sense I first saw you I've wanted to spend time with you" he confessed. Kagome smiled and her heart soared at the thought he wanted her company. " I would like nothing more than to spend some time with you Inuyasha" Kagome confessed back. Inuyasha  
/laced his fingers with the mikos and lead her away from her car. "Where are we going?" She questioned.

"We can hang out with me at my house" Inuyasha replied as he lead her in the direction of his 99 Cadillac. "Bu-" Kagome began but Inuyasha turned to her cutting her off. "Kagome nothing like that" he answered her worries. She got into his car and they  
/pulled off heading towards his apartment. When The arrived Inuyasha got out and opened the door for Kagome demonstrating chivalry was not dead to him. Kagome smiled and followed the half demon inside and shut the door behind him. His place was so  
/small compared to even her bedroom. There were posters from old samurai movies hung in his living room and a lava lamp on the table next to the couch. There was also a large tapestry decorating the whole wall of the left side of the living room and  
/black lights that gave the room a extra umph. Kagome sat on the couch and let a small yawn out feeling just a little tired from her long day. Inuyasha sat down handing Kagome a soda and smiled. "Let's play 20 questions" he said to her as he held  
her

/gaze. The girl nodded. "You start okay?" The half demon smiled and started." What is your favorite color?" He blurted.

"Red!" She exclaimed.

"Really? That's crazy mine too" he said back as they both laughed together.

" what is your favorite kind of food?" Kagome questioned.

"Don't laugh but.. It would have to be Ramen. Oh! And chips." Kagome laughed. "That's like the worst kind of food for you" she said before a small snort came from her. The girl covered her mouth and a big dark blush graced her face. Inuyasha smirked giving  
/her an intimidating sexy stare. "How cute" his hand rubbed her cheek as she blushed before brushing his hair behind him. Kagome just wanted to kiss him right then the miko slowly leaned in as if she was about to but she snapped back shaking

her head looking down at her lap as she blushed more. 'Damn it' she thought. Inuyasha lifted the girls chin before speaking. "Kagome what kind of things do you like to do?" The miko stared into his eyes locking their gaze. "I love to hike, listen

/to music, work out and shop, oh and I love to try new foods" she said as they held the stare together."what about you Inuyasha what do you like to do?" Inuyasha thought for a second and then smiled. "Well I love to spend time with my friends play  
/football and I actually like to hike too" he smiled. "But I think I've got somthing else to add to that list." He said as he reached out grabbing the girls hand again in hers. Kagome heart started to pick up pace again as she kept looking into his  
/beautiful eyes. "What would that be?" She said softly in a low tone.

" I like the time I get to spend with you" he said to her slowly running his thumb on the back of her hand. Kagome instantly blushed all over again. She built the courage in her and leaned up kissing the half demon. Inuyasha ears perked put surprised  
/that she had kissed him and he kissed back holding her cheeks as they kissed. Inuyasha pulled back and then placed a small kiss to her forehead. "Your so beautiful Kagome". Kagome felt as if her cheeks could burst the felt so warm from the blush  
that

/just wouldn't leave her cheeks. "Thank you" she whispered. "Want to watch a movie with me maybe?" He questioned nervously trying to desperately keep her there as long as she would stay. " I would actually"I she said as she poked his nose" the

half a demons eyes looking inward at her finger before nipping at her lightly. They both giggled at the playful act. Inuyasha turned the tv and leaned back I n to he couch pulling the miko against his chest and in his lap wrapping his arms around

/her Kagome layed her head against his chest and took a deep breath. She could feel her stomachs restless butterflies. She had no idea why he made her feel this way. Inuyasha played with the girls hair as he watched the screen. The smell of her  
/drove him crazy. ' TAKE HER' a voice in his mind growled. Inuyasha ears perked up and he looked down at the girl confused. 'CLAIM HER' the voice boomed back. It's then he knew. His youkai. 'MINE' the voice shouted in his mind. Inuyasha fought the  
/urges his youkai through at him. He felt so confused. His youkai never came forward when Kikkyo was with him. Inuyasha blushed. It was then he knew. She had to be his mate there was no denying it no one ever got his youkai excited. It was right when  
/he realized she was his mate when a knock at the door sat up some his ears perked and looked in the direction the nose. Kagome noticed and looked up at him. "Are you going to answer the door?" She questioned.

"Ehh. No they will just go away." He replied leaning back relaxing with her. The both looked back at the screen of the action movie they put on. . heavy knocks pounded the door and a faint females voice could be heard behind the door.

/"INUYASHA!" The half demons ears perked and he heard his name. The Knocks where loud. A low growl formed in the pit of his throat and he gently set Kagome on the couch. "I'll get it, I'll be right back." He said calmly. And headed for the doors.  
/Whoever it was, was about to feel real sorry that they interrupted his time with Kagome. Inuyasha eyes scanned through the peep whole and that's when he saw her. Kikkyo stand outside his door. His ears flattens and he clenched the door. 'How dare  
/her show up here' he thought a flash of sadness in his gaze before he clenched his fist in anger. Inuyasha opened the door but only to reveal himself and not his home to her. "What the hell do you want" he snarled glaring straight at her. "We really  
/need to talk" she begged. Her eyes tried to find his gaze but he would not give her the pleasure of eye contact. "I have no idea why you even had the nerve to show your face here again! " he nearly shouted at her as he stepped out side closing  
/his door. He did not need Kagome to hear this, the last thing he wanted was her to get upset and leave. "Inuyasha please let's go inside this is a private matter." Her hand reached out to touch him but he flenched and backed away. "No and don't touch  
/me" he growled. "INUYASHA! IM PREGNANT!" She screamed in his face as tears started to fall down her face. The hanyous face went white and his mouth fell open. To think that his ex-girlfriend, the girl he thought he loved was pregnant. Was she trying  
/to hold him accountable? "What are you trying to say kikkyo?" He questioned still glaring at the woman. "Your the father Inuyasha" she pleaded reaching out for him again. Inuyasha felt like he wanted to vomit. He steeped back again. "You need to  
leave"

/he growled at her. "I'm going back inside" he turned around and she grabbed his shoulder as he started opening the door. He shook her hand off and she tried pushing her way in with him ,then gave him a hard shove and he stumbled in his house. Kagomewas  
standing about 5 feet from him and Kikkyo was now in his house. 'Oh shit' he thought as he shout around. "Get out kikkyo!" He shouted at her. Kikkyo's face filled with anger when she saw Kagome and lost it. "You! You bitch! What do you thinkyour  
doing here. What did I tell you! We are expecting a pup and your here? Wow Inuyasha smooth" Kikkyo shouted at him. Inuyasha eyes filled with rage and he wanted to snap her neck right there. "GET OUT!" His tone was raised and sharp. Kagome/felt  
tears in her eyes and she ran for the door dashing down the road and not stopping. Inuyasha anger left as soon as He notice Kagome running for it, he tried to stop her but she kept going. She was so far away form her car. Worry welled within Inuyasha.  
/He then turned around to see Kikkyo crying. He was so angry at her she betrayed him. She broke his heart. But he would need to be in his pups life if she was telling him the truth. Inuyasha head pulled him in twodirections andhe felt so confused  
and hurt. Inuyasha walked up to the crying miko and hugged her into him and he sigh."stop crying , if your with child then you need to relax" he said calmly. The girl sniffled and then whipedher eyes and smiled. "Oh Inuyasha

I

knew you would take me back." She said with joy filled eyes. The hanyou instantly stepped back.

"I am. Not taking you back. Kikkyo" he said to her crossing his arms.

"But-" she was cut off by him

"But nothing you cheated on me for who knows how long for all I know your with Narakus seed. I can't trust you" he said to her and then he started again before she had a chance to talk "you need to go Kikkyo and I need to think. Please leave" he saidtoher  
before opening the door. She decided to not reply and stepped outside. As Inuyasha went to close the door she whispered. "I love you Inuyasha" the half demon clutched the door handle before slamming the door. He walked over to his couch and sighedsitting  
down. Great. Kagome was gone and now thinks that he got Kikkyo pregnant. Witch he was pretty sure it wasnt his pup. Inuyasha sighed and layed face down in his couch thenlet out a long groan and closed his eyes trying to just fall asleep beforehe  
achieved slumber he couldn't help but to think about Kagome and a smile danced on his tired lips before he passed out.

••••

Kagomes hands shook as she grabbed her phone calling Sango. "Please pick up please pick up" she begged as the phone rang in her ear. "Hello" Sangos voice came from the other end. "Please Sango come pick me up I don't have my cAr and I went with Inuyasha  
/but that girl from the mall showed up. She said she was pregnant with his kid and I just felt so out of place and uncomfortable and.. I Sango " she begged after she exclaimed her whole story to the slayer. "I'll be right there Kagome text

me your location" she said before they hung up

* * *

 **Thanks to everyone that favorited and followed and reveiwed. I'm thinking of introducing an OC character. I'm having so muchfun writing this story and I love the feed back. Let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note: sorry it took so long to update and this is alittle bit of a shorter chapter I will be putting out a much longer chapter next time! So please enjoy and as always any reveiws comments/questions are welcome, when I get good feed back give me an over whelming urge to right more of my story**  
/Sesshomaru stepped out of his luxurious Blacked out BMW into the 4:30 am cold air. His breath could be seen infront of him and he grabbed his water bottle heading into his gym. It was no ordinary gym. This was a training gym, for any strong being to sharpen up on their skills. The Inu demon entered in his special membership pin before the door beeped and allowed him to enter. Right when you walked in were lockers a wall was full of various sparring weapons and around the corner led to the showers. There were stairs derictly across from the door that lead into a handful of stimulation rooms. Sesshomaru started up the stairs , he could hear that someone was running a stimulation course witch he thought was odd. Sesshomaru only showed up here this early to have the place to himself. As he walked passed the Windows too the rooms he began to pass the room running the stimulation when he looked in the window Sesshomaru eyes widen at what he saw. A flash of green light and then right before him atleast 15 to 20 stimulation 'bad guys ' where dead. They fell hitting the ground with a realistic smacking sound. The female demon gave a smirk of approval and slid her sword back in the seith. She had on stockings that came to her thighs but no shoes. Tight waisted high shorts hugged the demonesses figure and a dark forest green crop top that came to the top of her neck but had no sleeves outline her too bust chest perfectly. Her hair came down slightly passed her chin and it was wavy and sliver. Her ears where pointed and two magenta streaks rest on each side of her cheek. It was then Sesshomaru noticed it was the girl he saw dish washing at the sushi restaurant he owned.  
style="color: rgb(69, 69, 69); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"' We need her' a strong voice in the back of his mind said. Sesshomarus lips parted as if he was going to say something but instead a light blush graced his angelic features. He knew then his youkai liked her he felt a strong pull toward her and his animalistic  
side take over. Suddenly the door to the stimulation opened and she walked out heading across to the water fountains. she was taller than most females so when she bent down to get a drink of water Sesshomaru eyes made the transition to red as his  
youkai egged him on to claim her. The soft gaze of the female had him In a trance, she gave him a seductive look as she drank before standing up. The female cocked her head to the side and an innocent smile played on her lips,she then winked at the  
lord before she headed back to her simulation. She must of know she had him at the end of his seat. Sesshomaru let out a sigh and contemplated going in there. Then thoughts of Kagome flooded his mind. Even though they were not labeled anything he  
felt guilty. His youkai nearly chanted at him to go after the demonesses but Sesshomaru shrugged it off out of pure respect for Kagome. After all he did enjoy the mikos company and she sure was fun to dominate. A fang sunk into the lords lip as he  
was lost in thought he opened the door to his simulation walking in ready to begin he smiled. 'This will be fun' he thought to himself. •••

A knock at the door had the hanyou's ears flattened to his head. 'Who the hell' Inuyasha thought to himself as the knocking prosisted. He slowly pushed himself off the couch where he had fallen asleep after the drama filled evening he had. His  
hand swept his hair from his face and he looked into the pee hole on his door to see once again it was Kikkyo. A long reluctant groan roamed from his mouth dreading whatever she had to say to him. He slowly twister the door knob before opening  
the door. Cutting right to the chase he gave a look of annoyance and his tone was cold.

"What is it now?"

"Well, you said you needed time to think things over and I gave you time. Now can we put this silly mistake behind us and be a happy family?" Her brown eyes pleaded as she spoke and a heart warming smile danced on her face. He could tell she was feeling  
confident. Inuyasha looked the other way and sighed.

"Ehh" he responded not seeming very interested in what she had said.

"Please Inuyasha I'm so sorry I hurt you. I'll never do it again! I love you so much and I just want our family to be together!" She begged him as her confidence escaped her.

" Kikkyo look. I just don't think I could except your apology. I also think it's a slim to nothing chance that your pregnant with my pup. I honestly couldn't think of really anything else to say to you. You can't just come here thinking your gonna  
apologize and ill come crawling back."

"But Inu-" she was stopped mid sentence.

"Kikkyo I'm going back to bed" he shot her a glare before shutting the door she was saying something when he was closing the door but he didn't bother to hear it. Inuyasha thought about Kagome and how she ran out on him yesterday. He wanted  
her to know the truth. Surely she would believe him. A part of Inuyasha knew that Kagome wanted to spend time with him just as much as he wanted to spend time with her. He had to fix this. He didn't need Kikkyo going around and messing up his  
chances with her. Inuyasha felt as if his dating life was in peices. He then thought back to what Sesshomaru said that night he first saw Kagome and smiled. If that's how things were suppose to be , it should be to hard to fix things, right?••••  
style="color: rgb(69, 69, 69); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"•••••

Kagome woke up next to sango since her bestie saved her last night she just ended up sleeping there. The miko reached over nudging the brown haired girl.

"Sango,"

"Sangoooo"

"Sango wake upp" she said in a sweet tone.

The demon slayer was a hard sleeper. Her eyes slowly stared to open as she took in her surroundings. First she slid her hand under her pillow to retrieve her iPhone, a yawn escaped as she went over the notifications she missed before she set her  
phone down in her lap.

"Yes Kagome?"

She said in a sleepy voice.

"Was last night real?" Kagome slouched , she already knew the answer but she was so shocked that Inuyasha got that girl pregnant and was trying to make moves on her. The girl stuck her tounge out in discust. Even though she wanting nothing to  
do with the situation, she still felt a longing to spend time with the half demon. Kagome did her best to ignore the urge.

"Last night was real, you sure know how to pick em" Sango half teased her.

"I'm just gonna focus on Sesshomaru, I've maid up my mind. "

" well that would be the better choice I would say, at-least he doesn't have kids" Sango told her. Kagome nodded in agreement and stood up off the bed.

"As a matter a fact I think I'll call him right now" she mentioned as she pulled her phone out of her coats fingers dialed the number and she proceeded to put the phone up to her ear. The phone rang and rang but sadly no pick up. She  
set the phone down and sighed.

"You know who needs boys" she mentioned as a groan followed after her words. Sango smile cheerfully.

"You do, I've got a boy " she spurted out almost laughing as she said it.

" I'm thinking I'll just do online schooling that way I won't have to leave my house!" Kagome whispered to herself. Thinking it would solve her problems to be a hermit.

"Don't be such a baby Kagome just make up your mind already " the demon slayer teased nudging her nodded. "I'll just focus on myself for now how about that" she said to herself but loud enough for Sango to hear.  
style="color: rgb(69, 69, 69); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yes I do think that's a good idea!" Her best friend replied to her regardless if she was looking for the reply.

"Hmph" the miko crossed her arms feeling flustered.

"Do you want a ride back to your car?" Sango asked smiling knowing how her best friend was feeling.

"Yes please I need to go home" kagome pulled on her coat and walked out to Sangos car and waited for her. Her elbow rested on the ledge of the car door and her cheek fell into her hand as she waited and sighed, 'I wonder what Sesshomaru  
is up too' she pondered as she looked out the cars window.

••••••••

Inuyasha hand clenched the car key as he turned over the ignition. He had come to the conclusion that he needed to find Kikkyo and go over this matter like responsible adults. Deep down the hanyou knew he did not get the miko pregnant but,  
he still had a small doubt. Somehow he needed her to agree that she'd stay away from him, if she's not with his pup he wanted nothing to do with her. He pulled infront of the house and stared at the wooden steps that lead to the front  
door. So many memories crowded his mind and a stinging sensation of hurt stroke him, before he remembered her betraying him. His claws dugg into the steering wheel at the though as rage pulsed through him. 'Maybe it wasn't good idea to  
come here' he thought to himself before he knew it was to late and she was approaching the car. Inuyasha hit the unlock button so she could get in the passenger seat but he didn't look her directions once she got in. Before the hanyou  
could say anything the miko started talking.

"So I take it your ready to fix our relationship for our pup?" She said sweetly with a smile.

A depo groan rumbled in his throat before he finished out with a sigh. "We need to talk " the hanyou explained before pulling off with her in the car.


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome ran her fingers through her long silky hair, her soft gaze held in her vanitys mirror.

Her mind was all up in the air. Both these men had her confused.

She felt so excited when she spent time with sesshomaru.

On the other hand she felt almost memorized when near Inuyasha, maybe even out of control.

Kagome shook her head trying to dismiss both thoughts.

Her phone made an annoying sound when the vibrations rumbled low against the surface of the vanity.

Before she had time to look at her phone, her mother called from down the stairs.

"Kagome! Are you here darling?"

The sound of heels hitting the marble floor of the staircase started. Kagome stood up, tugging down the end of her fitting black dress.

" I'm in here mother!"

She responded brushing her hair back behind her ear. Kagome slid on stockings that matched her dress that e stopped mid thigh.

She then pulled on her boots, as her mother opened the door.

" Kagome, Dear how have things been lately? Is Souta doing well? Anything happen while I've been away!"

Her mothers kind voice filled the room.

A glint of sadness flashes in kagomes eyes as she looked at her mom.

" yes, Souta been doing well and I've been hanging in there."

Her mother could sense her destress and sat down she pulled out a few stacks of 100 dollar bills banded toghter placing them on her vanity next to her daughters phone.

" This should be more than enough for a little while longer. Now what's on your mind? I can tell when my own daughters upset."

A kind warm gaze only a mother could give stared into kagomes pale blue eyes.

" I'm just so confused about boys" a sigh slipped passed her lips after she spoke.

"Thatts an easy one."

Her mother stood up clutching her purse and pulled kagome into an embrass.

"The one you can't stop thinking about."

Her mother than let go and started approaching the door.

"I'll be home again soon. Souta, you and I will be going on a vacation soon. Love you!"

She said as the sound of her heels became faint and the door to the home shut.

Kagome played with her fingers before going to find her car keys. She would go to Sesshomarus house and get to the point of whatever they where. That would surely help her confusion. She thought.

••••

Inuyasha followed the road that lead on a nice scenic drive through the woods in their area. The silence grew unabearble, and there was tension you could slice right through.

Inuyasha drew in a deep breath and realized this just needed to end.

The hanyous attention snapped to Kikkyo who was already staring.

"Kikkyo..."

"Yes?"

"I need you to... stay away from me."

His statement was like fire and it burned when she heard him speak.

"What?! How could you even say that to me."

Her hand gave a good slap to his chest. It wasn't any use felt like hitting a brick wall.

" Look Kikkyo, I'm always gonna care about you.. but I'll never forgive you."

His eyes followed the tree line as they drove, he had no intentions on looking at her.

" I don't want to be with you again. If your right about your pup being mine , I'll need some sort of proof after birth. Until you can do that, I want you to stay away from me."

"And my house."

He added. He then flipped his direction driving Kikkyo back home.

" Inuyasha! Please you have to believe me. Don't do this to me!" She cried out as tears started in her emotionally unstable gaze.

He was quiet for atleast 5 mintues as they were just down the road from her house.

The sliver haired male did not bother to look at her and the rest of the car ride back to her house was silent.

He pulled up to the curb in front of her house and his gaze kept on the road. A stone cold expression held his dimanor and he said nothing.

"Okay." She replied opening the door to his car. She watched as his car drove of and a devious smirk crossed her face.

"Well see Inuyasha."

•••••••

The lord sat at his dining room table toying with a fork against his plate as he read a book.

His fingers grasped the page before turning it.

A car door shut outside and Sesshomaru casually held up his head.

He knew he must have an unexpected visitor.

He stood and slid his hands in his grey slacks. The king sliver hair draped some what over his shoulder and the lord wore his black reading glasses.

Approaching the door he waited for a knock intently, before a familiar scent hit his nose.

A half smirk tugged at the corner of his lips and he opened the door.

" I-I um...sorry for coming out of the blue.."

Kagomes blue eyes locked with his yellow stare and he had yet to say anything ,looking at her as she stood in the door way.

The way he stared made her feel intimated.

Her hair was silky and straight cascading down her back. Her dress had sleeves that fell off the shoulders and was tight around the waist and came out towards the bottom.

Long stockings came up her thighs, and as Sesshomaru stared he thought of all the things he could do to her.

"s-S-Sesshomaru..?"

"You know it is rude to come unannounced." He stated with no emotion.

"I suppose I'll make an exception this once for you." That's when his half smirk flashed across his face.

Kagome could feel the heat in the pit of her stomach. For some reason he was making her nervous, but it excited her.

She could never tell with Sesshomaru he was so mysterious.

He pushed his door open more letting her enter before shutting it. He then began to walk back to his table. She followed and began trying to make conversation after all it had been awhile since they talked.

"How have things been? " her fingers twirled her hair as she waited for him to answer.

"Well, I would say they have been the same. How about you?" He stopped a few feet from his seat and turned around.

Kagome hadn't notice he stopped and walked right into his hard chest.

"A-ahh..! I'm so sorry " a small blush started to appear on her cheeks, as she backed up to give him space.

Sesshomaru reached out for her wrist and pulled her in against his chest. He then began to play with her hair, then slowly tracing down her chin.

His touch sent shivers down her spine and an overwhelming feeling of want hit her.

His golden eyes stared into hers and his voice was almost teasing to hear.

"I know why you came.." the lords seductive words echoed in Kagomes head.

"Do you?"

She toyed back and bite her lip.

Sesshomaru pushed her into the tables edge and she began feeling weak in the knees. It was like her body knew the pleasure that was coming.

His strong hands felt up her stocking to her bare thighs as he snapped the band against her.

She inhaled deeply and a seductive haze hit her eyes.

"Sesshomaru, I don't know, what it is but I can't get my mind off y-"

she confused before he cut her off with a deep kiss.

His free hand held her head with a hand full of her hair and his free hand tracked further up her open dress.

The lord knew he had her where he wanted her. She was a pleasure to dominate and he'd gladly take the opportunity when it arrives on his door step.

Kagome Moaned softly into there kiss as his hands felt her up slowly making it to her thighs.

The lord aggressively lift her up after grabbing handfuls of her ass, then. He set her on his dining room table.

He than began to trail kisses up her neck whispering next to her ear before nibbling at it.

" I think I'll have you for dinner."

Kagome pushed her chest up against his as he trailed his kisses and love bites down toward her breast.

He slowly began to slide the dress off her shoulders exposing her strapless lace bra,

"Mm please.." Kagome whimpered back as he kept going. He always knew what to do to send her over the edge.

The lords strong hands traveled back under her dress rubbing right over her lace panties.

A low growl rumbled in his chest and his eyes had a bunt of an animalistic stare, as if he really was gonna eat her for dinner.

Kagomes hands found the buttons to his shirt slowly undoing them as he had his way with her.

Her eyes stayed on his rock hard chest as she pulled the shirt open to expose him all. Lust filled Kagomes body and she whined just starring at his features.

The lord began to pull the panties down Off Kagome, her face was flushed In a tint of blush but he could feel the heat coming from between her.

As Sesshomaru teased the miko in front of him he ears another car door shut.

This time he decided he would not let whoever it was in.

He countied nipping at her soft flesh tugging her dress down more.

An angry growl sounded from the lord when he heard the front door to his home close.

Someone had clearly invited themselves in.

That's when he smelled his half brothers scent fill his house.

He took a step back from Kagome and heard her whimper in protest. He slowly slid up the shoulders of her dress.

He then snapped the panties off her witch were around her thighs.

His playful smirk returned and he put the wad of her undergarment into the pocket of his slacks.

" I think I'll keep these" he said staring at her.

Her face reddened as he spoke and his hand grasped hers slowly pulling her off the table.

He then leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Head to my room and I'll see you up there." He then watched as she nodded and walked throw the huge double doors that lead to the staircase.

Inuyasha had came around the corner just as she had left the room and he gave his brother a confused stare. Is that Kagome he smells? Even worst.. it smells of her arousal the whole room teaks of her excitement.

Inuyasha stomach turned and he could feel himself boil with anger. That's when it hit him, he had saw Kagome and Sesshomaru at the restaurant he took Kikkyo too.

"Sesshomaru who's here?" He questioned.

" I may have company,..but it really isn't your business" he trailed off as he sat down and stared back at his book.

"You came why?" He said seriously as he kept gaze with his book.

"Well I did need your advice but all I can smell is a girl in here. You know I think I know what girl too." He began walking towards the stairs to investigate.

"Sit" his brother demanded in a harsh tone.

The half breed froze in his tracks and glanced over his shoulder at his brother.

" if you do not wish to sit you can simply leave and come back another time. After all I was busy before you came." He said sternly.

The smell of Kagome was everywhere? It almost had him rialed up, he needed to see her. The idea of his brother claiming her made his blood boil in hate.

" I'm going to find her. She's my mate not yours Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha voice sounded gruff as he spoke snapping his response at his brother.

"I'm not sure she knows that? After all she did show up her unannounced like you. I must be on her mind."

His words were cruel.

"You have 2 minutes to head towards the exit. You can figure out how to see her on your own time. That is if I don't take her as mine tonight."

A devilish grin hit Sesshomaru and he looked up to see his little brother furious looking face.

You could tell it really got to him by the way his eyes shown red.

Inuyasha had not a clue what to do. He could feel himself getting impossibly angry at his brothers response. Just as he was about to reply, Kagome stood in front of the brothers her eyes were wide in shock as her eyes darted back and fourth.

You could tell she had figured out a few things in the few seconds she looked at them.

She opened her mouth to say something but simply couldn't. Embarrassment heated her cheeks and she took off towards the front doors.

Sesshomaru rested his cheek against his hand and looked back at Inuyasha.

"Good going you scared off my dinner" he said cold and turned a new page to his book.

Inuyasha's heart started to race and he began to get nervous.

"You bastard" the hanyou growled before running after her.

"Kagome!" He shouted trying to catch her out the door.

But it was too late her car sped out of the long driveway and Inuyasha leaned against the door hinge and took a deep sigh.

••••••

* * *

 **Thanks guys for all the support and follows! Sorry it took so long to update holidays and work have been crazy for me lately. Hopefully you enjoy this next chapter and I'll be writing another shortly. Thank you all so much for your support and as always I'm open to any feed back!**

 ****

 **-Bree ?**


	11. Chapter 11

Sesshomaru twisted a pen in his hand tapping the corner on the oak surface.  
His cheek rested against his knuckles and he stared over some sales reports.

A knock hit this office door and his eyes shot toward the sound.

"Come in" he commanded in a stern tone.

The door swayed open and Inuyasha stood there looking most displeased.

The lord had a small chuckle and smirked.

"What is it little brother?" He toyed.

" What is going on between you and Kagome!" Inuyasha growled as he spoke.

" It really is none of your concern Inuyasha."

"Besides, it's come to my attention she must be truely your mate." Sesshomaru looked his brother in the face with a piercing stare.

"She dose love to play. I'm not sure I could deny her."

Inuyasha bolted across the room and slammed his hands down on the desk. It cracked beneath his wrath.

"What the hell? Are you an idiot! She's mine and I'll fucking kill you if you try it again!" He yelled gritting his teeth in anger.

Sesshomaru laughed leaning back in his chair.

" You better make her yours than. Until then she's fair game" he grinned.

"Now, get out of my office." He said in dark tone.

Inuyasha stood up and turned around walking out as he got to the door he turned back.

"I'm serious." The half demon said calmly, before exiting.

Sesshomaru stood and took the phone from his pocket.  
He then sent a text to Kagome.  
 _'_ _ **Would you like to have dinner?'**_

 _ ****_

Sesshomaur smiled to himself. How exciting this was getting he his blood flowing.

Sesshomaru handled a lot of bussniess day in and day out. It almost seemed like the same thing everyday.  
But this was fun.

His phone vibrated in his palm and he opened the message.

 _'_ _ **I would like that. What time?'**_

 _ ****_

 _ **' 9 o clock. My place.'**_

 _ ****_

He then shut his phone and headed toward the door.

* * *

The school bell rang and Inuyasha shot up from his desk.  
He through his coat over his shoulder and headed toward the door.  
 _'I've got to clear this up between Kagome and I'_

 __

 _He thought rubbing his head as he walked._

 __

 _"_ Hey Inuyasha!" A hand clenched his shoulder and he swung around to find miroku.

"Hey Miroku what's up?" He asked looking at his friend.

"Would you wanna go to a movie with Sango and I? You can bring that girl your always talking about." Miroku then smiled and countied.

"I'm sure Sango would put in a good word for you." He then smiled nudging the half demons shoulder.

"That sounds great, but I should probably make her mine first though." He scratched his head and stared at his friend blankly.

"Alright well the offer will be open til this weekend, think about it?" He then turned around and headed off.

Inuyasha got out to his car, he pushed the keys into the ignition and he decided he would go to her house.  
Ittook him awhile before he reached her house.  
When he arrived he pulled up behind her pearl whiteLexus.

He stepped out making sure he looked good he checked himself in the side view mirror of the car before walking up to the front step.

He knocked at the door and waited for a response.  
A dark brown haired younger classmen answered.  
"Hi is Kagome here?" He asked in an awkward tone.

The younger guy just nodded and opened the door pointing up the stairs.

Inuyasha walked in his eyes widened out how nice it was inside. His eyes went over the family photo on the back wall.

Inuyasha could here music coming from a room down the hall. He decided it was probaly kagomes room. As he stepped closer to the noise his heart started to pick up the pace.  
His hand then met the door handle but he froze looking down at the ground, his hair fell on both sides of his face.

Before the hanyou had much time to think the door was tugged open as his hand clutched the handle and he stumbled forward into the room some.

Kagome was now inches from his face and she yelp quietly in surprise. Inuyasha gaze turned up wards and locked into hers.  
Her eyes burnt through him like a cigarette and he could feel his mouth go dry.

His heart was pounding out of his chest and theyjust stared at each other surprised, that's when he heard the he pounding coming from her chest too.

For a few minutes there stare was intense. It was like they were froze in that moment.

Her face turned red as she looked the other way taking a step back.

"How did you get into my house?" She said quietly.

She fixed the lounge shorts she had on trying to get them to cover the rest of her ass. Her eyes shot back to him who was staring at the ground again.

"I need to clear a few things up.." he trailed off.  
"Also your brother let me in."

Kagomes face flushed, she knew when she saw them at Sesshomaru's house that they were brothers. Boy did that make tons of sense after she figured it out.  
She was still way to confused about it but was willing to hear him out.

"Okay" she said and offered a smile to him patting the edge of her bed as she sat down.

Inuyasha went and sat down next to her and seriously looked her in the eyes before speaking.

"First off, I did not get anybody pregnant." He said in the most serious tone senscrity filled his eyes as he spoke.

" so... I wasn't trying to string you around... also.. Sesshomaru is my brother." He stated the obvious watching her face she blushed a dark tint before looking down.

"I don't know what been going on.. and it's not really my bussniess." The hanyou sighed and countied.  
" but I needed you to know that he's related to me, and also I didn't knock any one up."

Inuyasha then swallowed the lump in his throat his face then turned red and he looked away scratching his head nervously.

He glanced over at her. She was staring at the ground and her face was still red. He wondered what she could be thinking.

" Kagome."

He spoke softly and his hand covered hers where they were sitting. His touch was so warm against her skin it sent chills down her. She could feel herself get warm as if her whole body was blushing and he heart was pounding.

"Yes?" Her voice quivered she almost felt her self wither away at his touch.

"I'm in love with you." He confused, straight forward staring into her eyes his face was red in embrassment but he showed no signs of weakness when he confessed to her.

Kagome felt like she could have a heart attack when he said it to her if she thought her heart was gonna explode she really thought so now. She felt like the whole tone of her body was red from blush and she shifted nervously on her bed.

"I-.."  
he cut her off with a gentle kiss, his lips fit perfectly toghter with hers and she could feel her heart melt.  
The miko used her free hand and held the back of the half demons neck. She deepened the kiss feeling lost in the moment.

She had almost forgotten who much it was a pleasure to kiss Inuyasha. The rush that came along with h his affection.  
She pulled back a little and looked into his eyes.

"I know I have some strong feelings for you..." her hand then took his and she placed it over her heart.

Inuyasha could feel it racing pounding on the inside of her chest.

"This is how you got me feeling." She said softly blushing as she spoke.

"Will you be mine?" He asked nervously as he looked back at her.

" I need to figure things out between Sesshomaru and I..." she said quietly.

"Please give me some time to clear things up for myself..?" She questioned. It wanting her hurt his feelings.

Inuyasha stayed silent and gave her a nod standing up.

"Would you atleast come to a movie with Miroku, Sanyo and I on Saturday?" He slide his hands in his pants as he leaned against the door.

"I would love that." She smiled at him.

"It's a date then. " he responded back as he walked off into the hall to leave. 

* * *

**I know this chapter is super short! I'm sorry! The next chapter is going to have a twist! It shall also be longer. I really just wanted to put more out thanks to your awesome reviews! Gets me so excited to write lol. Anyways I hope you liked this little pecice of the story and as always open to suggestions!**

 ****

 **-Bree**


	12. Chapter 12

_' It must be 4 already... or maybe I'm getting my hopes up' the young demoness thought to her self._

_A large stack of dishes slammed down next to her by a waiter snapped her out of thoughts._

 _"We just had a sixteen top table.' The waiter mentioned. He then walked off._

 _She groaned wipeing the beads of sweat under her sliver bangs. It was humid in the dish pit._

 _One by one she finished each dish until her whole laid was clean. She smiled in approval, and was so readyto get the hellout of here._

 _She began to untie her apron, she was beautiful. Her wavy sliver hair went a little past her chin, and she was tall unlike most females now and days._

 _She wore blue jeans that were tattered, and a black tank top._

 _Just when she had grabbed her things to leave her boss shouted._

 _"Alena, I need you to do a deliverybefore you go home tonight." He then handed her the paper the the address on it._

 _"Okay I'll do it." She then grasped the bag of sushi carefully keeping it up right walking to the deliver car._

 _She got in starting the deliver van with the food onthe seat. She pushed some stray hair behind her pointed ear and entered the address into her gps._

 _She drove until she found the gate with the addresses numbers. It was open so she drove down the driveway._

 _It was a pretty long drive way. Alena sighed. Why wasn't her day at work over anyway. She hated this job. But she has no choice._

 _She was abandoned, or maybe lost when she was a child. It's always been fight for yourself._

 _Pulling up to the house Her eyes widened on how luxiourous it was double doors were the houses entrance. Two cement pillars held a wide archway over the house._

 _You could tell it had acouple floors._

 _Alena grabbed the bag of sushi and got out approaching the door she knock and waited._

 _The doors started to open and there stood Lord Sesshomaru. She held her composer but felt her grip on the bag tighten and her heart started to race._

 _Amethyst eyes meet a golden stare and she began to talk before it got akward._

 _"I'm here with your order." She then gave a smile to him out stretching the bundle to him._

 _She felt a small blush heat her cheeks. She knows she saw him at the gym. She even flirted in a way thinking he'd never see her again._

 _How embrassing! How could she think of this now of all times._

 _It made her curious why the shared some similar traits. Their ears were the same, he had markingson his cheek bones tooonly his weren't magenta like hers and he had two, and she's got on each side._

 _"Thank you I appreciate the gratitude." He then took the sack with one hang and grabbed her wrist with the other._

 _His gaze was so intense she felt as if he was looking at her soul._

* * *

Sesshomaru had the demoness wrist as he looked at her. In this very moment he had forgotten Kagome was on her way to dinner.

He had seen her before. Once at his sushi restaurant, and another time at his training gym. Each time his inner demon has pleaded with him to take her as the one.

He then pulled her inside his home shutting the door.

"Um what are you doing? I've had a long day..and I just wanna be off my shift." She pleaded to him.

Sesshomaru didn't answer her and he sat the food down on a table that was to the left of the house by the door.

He then Pulled her into him.

"You can be off the clock." He said to her he then caught her beautiful purple eyes.

"Your mine and I think I'll prove it to you." Sesshomaru growled.

You could tell she had become flustered and then she got stiff and tense.

"What are you doing!?" She demanded and then Reyes to step back, but his hold around her waist was tight.

"Trust me." He saidto her his eyes turning into a red shade.

She struggled some but the lord held a tight grip and he leaned in next to her ear.

"I know who you are.." he whispered in a hushed tone before kissing her jaw below her cheek.

Her inner demon purred to the affection and he could scent it.

That's when a most delicate hint of her arousal could be smelt.

"Do you mind, I'll demonstrate." Without hesitation the lord flicked his wrist basically tearing her pants off her and she yelped.

That's when Sesshomaru noticed the fight in her.

The demoness then shoved him back from her.

Her eyes were the most interesting shade of deep purple and she growled as her fist were clenched at her sides.

"What the hell do you think your doing!" She shouted at him with a bark in her voice.

Sesshomaru looked her up and down. She looked so cute flustered like that. Standing in front of him her pants on the floor and her legs went for days and she had the sexiestpair of pink lace panties.

He could tell he had her going, even though she moved from his embrace her cheeks were red despite her anger. You could smell her arousal grow stronger in the air.

This had just become another game for the lord. He knew what her place was to him. So she would learn.

Sesshomaru grabbed her hip and pulled her back in kissing her, he felt her struggle before submitting to the kiss.

His other hand wrapped around her waist and he pulled her back tightly against his chest. His kiss was slightly rough nipping at her soft lips. A growl escaped his throat and his eyes stayed in there deviant shade of red.

' _ **OURS'**_

Sesshomaru' inner demon mentioned to him as he kissed her deeper. Without thinking he had lifted her up carrying her to the couch to the left of the room.

He then laid her down and places kisses and bites down her neck and chest as he held her in an submissive angle.

He then slid off her panties and pushed her legs open.

The smell of her was intoxicatingly strong. Sesshomaru glanced up her body and bit his lip.

Her chest was busty and she was toned with a large bottom and legs for days.

The lord looked at her like she was the best ham sandwich he's never had.

And boy was he starving.

He then went down between her thighs kissing and bitting them his hand traveled down her thigh and his lips kisses the top of her heat.

He then slid his tounge between her pink folds licking down before sucking on her pearl. He lapped her up digging his claws into her thigh like he couldn't get enough.

Her moans just turned him on more his blood rushed through him and his inner youkai chanted athim to take her.

* * *

Kagome sat in her car fixing her hair in the mirror.

She honstely was feeling pretty nervous about having dinner with Sesshomaru.

After Inuyasha confesses how he felt she was feeling more confused than she was before.

She needed to figure out her relationship with Sesshomaru before she agreeed to be in any sort of relationship.

Her fingers twisted the key and she started down the street on the drive to his house.

She turned on the radio and looked at the sky.

Looked like there was rain coming.

She finally pulled up his drive way and as she got closer she noticed a van running outside his house.

Kagome stepped out of the car and adjusted her black spandex shorts. She then walked towards the door looking at the running van as she read the side.

It then hit her. It's a sushi truck he most have ordered sushi.

She smiled . Sushi was one of Kagomes favorites.

Kagome opened th door letting her self in and she shut it.

Kagomes heart started to race as soon as she heard it.

Sighs and gasps of pleasure could be heard just to the right of Kagome.

She turned she could feel the tears swell in her eyes.

There was Sesshomaru on the couch with another female. She looked a lot like him in a few ways and her eyes were shut tight.

He was eating her! Not literally! But then again he was.

Kagome turned around and opened the door.

He must have been doing this all a long.

All she must have been to him was a good fuck!

She got in her car slamming the door that's when the waterworks really started. Kagome threw her head back and criedlike a baby before catching her breath again.

She then started her car and pulled out.

This made choices alot easier for her.

* * *

Inuyasha stood by the microwave waiting for his pop corn to finish. He had just rented the New samurai movie he's been waiting to see. The half demon slid his hands into his flannel pj pants.

His ears twitches as he lounged against the counter, he had his hair pulled back in a ponytail like he usually did for foot ball to get it out of his face.

 _ **Beep beeep beep**_

The microwave sounded offand he popped it out grabbing the bag.

 _ **Knock knock**_

His door echoed the sound through his apartment and he looked over at the door.

' _This better not be that wench'_ Inuyasha thought to himself he then stuffed a handful of popcorn in his mouth as he walked towards the door.

His hand grasped the handle and he pulled it open.

He instantly swallows his mouthful of food and his eyes melted in sympathy for what he saw.

Kagome stood there in spandex gym shorts and a crop top work out gear, her hair was in a pony tail but she was soaked. Her eyes were red and puffy and you could tell she had been crying.

It was pouring down rain outside.

Inuyasha gasped and grabbed her tugging her toward the dry warm inside of his home.

"Come on your gonna catch a cold." He said in aConcerned voice. He then shut the door behind her and went to grab a towel.

He then came back and whipped her wet face gently , he then took the hair the from her long black ponytail downand put the towel on her head drying her silk mess.

"What's wrong Kagome?" He questioned as he dryed her hair.

"Nothing , I wanted to see you." She said quietly as her teeth chattered.

Inuyasha took the towel off her head staring into her big blue eyes.

"Your all wet." His hand caresses her cheek gently and her rubbed soft circles with his thumb.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to be a mess" she confessed staring back in his warm gaze.

"Let me get you some clothes." He said before walking off towards his bedroom.

He opens the bottom drawer pulling extra pj pants and tee shirt for her. He then turned around and his jaw nearly fell to the floor when he saw her.

Kagome stood in front of him in just a wet pale blue thong and she was topless. Her wet black hair stuck to her pale skin and she was staring right at Inuyasha.

He had no clue what to say, was she drunk? This was not Like Kagome.

"Are you okay?" He questioned again looking down at the floor as blushes warmed his cheeks.

She was so damn hot.

"I'd be a lot better if you came over here andkissed me" she said looking straight at him still.

Inuyasha didn't have to be asked more than once.

He stood up and held onto the clothes to his chest and walked up to her kissing her deeply using his free hand to wrap around her.

Kagome kisses back intensely wrapping her arms around inuyashas neck.

He then let go of the clothes dropping then on the floor and then he pulled her toward his bed.

Kagome pulled up on the hem of Inuyasha shirt getting it off to expose his perfectly sculpted abs.

Inuyasha then laid down with herand it broke there kissZ he then wrapped his arms around her and held her against his warm chest.

"Inuyasha" she whispered.

"Yes?"

"I think that I'd love very much to be yours." She then said as she tracedhearts on his hand pwith her fingertips.

Inuyasha smiled a huge grin and hugged her tight.

"Your my girl then" e replied back kissing her head.

The both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Ahhhhhhh haha thanks for all the wonderful reviews guys! I appreciate you all3 anyways I introduced an O.C to spice itnuo so I hope you like her! Also I hope you like where things are going and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

 **Love you guys!**

 **-Bree**


End file.
